Tyrion's Unexpected Journey
by Warmachine375
Summary: After escaping from King's Landing, Tyrion mysteriously ended up in Middle-Earth where he begins his unexpected journey with a group of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and the hobbit on a quest to retake the Lonely Mountain from the fire-breathing dragon Smaug! Disclaimer: GoT and Hobbit belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I made a new fanfic of my (don't tell GRRM) favorite character Tyrion Lannister! It'll about his unexpected journey in Middle-Earth set in "The Hobbit" trilogy after his escape from King's Landing under false treason of murdering the vicious idiotic king and nephew of his, Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister by his sweet sister Cersei Lannister, the bitch queen and his murder of his lord father Tywin Lannister.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit and Game of Thrones. My fanfic is purely for fun. They belong to the J.R.R. Tolkien and his family the Tolkien Estate and George R.R. Martin (don't care if he hates fanfics). This includes Peter Jackson, Warner Brothers and New Line Cinema, and HBO and GOT production crew who are behind the production of the two franchises.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, the small man with messy blonde hair and has a scar on his face, wearing simple clothes woke up from his long sleep or rather unconsciousness. Managing to help himself up, the man began to remember who he was. He is Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin and Joanna Lannisters. A dwarf born into the most powerful and richest family, House of Lannister in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Imp. The Halfman. A demon monkey. A kinslayer. That's what the people of a rat-infested place named King's Landing called him that time. Despite all what he did for the good of his house, none of those were appreciated at all. No praise no respect at all. At least few people truly cared for him namely his big brother Jaime, Lord Varys, Bronn, his loyal sellsword, Podrick Payne, his faithful squire and Sansa Stark, his unconsummated wife although begrudgingly.

Tyrion then began to remember more. After the escape from King's Landing with the help of Lord Varys, the ship heading to the Narrow Sea Tyrion boarded into was caught in a sea-storm that got the dwarf fall overboard and seemingly drowned. Then everything went black. He would have died although that would please his sweet sister Cersei but would sadden Jaime if word gets out of his "demise". Lord Varys' fate in that tragic event was unknown whether he managed to survive or not which Tyrion didn't have to worry about that for now.

_Where in the seven hells am I? And why am I still alive? Father and sweet sister would have been pleased to see me die in the sea already although my big brother won't be happy. Why did the gods save me? They would have done me a favor and put me out of my misery already!_

Before thinking any further, Tyrion smelled a strange aroma. _Smoke? Hmmm...a sweet-smelling smoke. Almost reminds me of my sweet sister's lavender._ Turning around, he noticed an old man sitting next to the campfire. He has a grey hair and long-flowing beard and wore a flowing grey robes almost similar to a maester. The strangest things that intrigues Tyrion are the hat the old man is wearing and a staff he holds. And that includes a strange item the old man breathes smoke in and out.

_So this is the one who saved me? The old man appears to be a maester but I see no chain around him. And what's with the hat and he's...smoking?_. he thought.

The old man seemed to notice Tyrion fully awake, taking away his smoking item and spoke in a brash but smooth voice, "Ah, you are awake my friend. Good very good. I almost believed that you wouldn't be awake from your unconsciousness."

"I thank you, stranger. I owe you my gratitude. Pray tell who are you exactly?", Tyrion asked the old man.

"My apologies, friend. I am Gandalf the Grey and he is me. And yours, my dear lad?", the old man named Gandalf answered and asked Tyrion his name. _Oh and I'm Thoros of Myr the Red_ _Priest_, the Lannister dwarf mentally retorted with sarcasm referring to the fat bearded man wearing red robes, claiming to be a priest of the R'hlorr, the Lord of Light from the Free City of Myr and is known for using wildfire-clad swords in tourneys and battles one of them was the Siege of Pyke where he was the first to attack after King Robert's forces smashed the ironborn keep and slashed his way through Greyjoy troops with that weapon which burned them alive, as well as being Robert's drinking buddies.

"I am Tyrion, son of Tywin Lannister of House Lannister and where am I?", Tyrion replied.

"Tyrion, son of Tywin you are in Middle-Earth of course. I found you unconscious in the woods while I was on my way to Bree, although you were wet for some reasons probably the rain I assume." the grey-clad elderly man explained to the Lannister dwarf, baffling Tyrion. _Middle-Earth? Was it a name of whatever who knows where I ended up in?_

"Middle-Earth? Is that so, Maester Gandalf?" the Imp asked.

"Maester? I never heard such a strange title. I'm a Wizard, Tyrion son of Tywin." Gandalf said.

_Wizard? Does that explain his weird looking hat, and his staff, I wonder?_, Tyrion thought. "If you're a Wizard, then you can use magic?", he asked the Grey Wizard skeptically, however due to some rumors he heard from Lord Varys about the red woman in Stannis Baratheon's faction and the sorcerer who wronged the master of whispers in the past Tyrion hardly doubts if magic is real or not unless he sees it himself.

"Of course, I can use magic, my lad in many strange ways. I almost believed that you are a hobbit judging from your size but you are wearing shoes so I guess you are dwarf.", Gandalf commented on Tyrion, leaving him confused.

"Yes, yes I get that a lot." Tyrion commented. _Hobbit? What kind of name is that?_

"What brings Tyrion, son of Tywin to be found unconscious around these parts in the woods?", Gandalf asked.

Tyrion couldn't decide whether to tell the truth to the one who saved his life depends if he believes him or not. In a land where he's not familiar with, Tyrion made a decision to make a little lie and a cover-up story to convince Gandalf and earn his trust if he's going to survive and might probably start his fortune away from his sweet sister from scratch in the future.

"Truth be told Gandalf, I can't seem to remember how I got here. The only thing I remember are who I am, what I do best and I was on a ship on a journey across the sea from where I came from but the storm unfortunately appeared and then...nothing. I don't even know how I got here before you found and saved me, I'm telling you."

The Grey Wizard held his suspicious stare at Tyrion quite long, making the Imp feel uneasy but for the sake of his pride as a Lannister kept him composed before speaking in a gentle voice, "That might explain a bump on your head...and you got a nasty scar on your face, my lad."

_Lord. He should be addressing me as 'Lord Tyrion' not lad. I may be a man half my size but I'm a Lannister, a proud lion no matter how different I am, I still have my claws_, Tyrion mentally retorted, feeling slighted for being called a lad by a wizard named Gandalf the Grey as if he was but a child.

"Yes, from a battle in my homeland. Chopped a man's leg off guard and led the counterattack in the siege of the city I've defended. One taste of battle is enough for me, Gandalf and I would like to keep what remains of my face." Tyrion commented, recalling the Battle of the Blackwater Bay where he led King's Landing's defense against Stannis Baratheon's siege with wildfire and a flanking force before suffering a face wound by one of the Kingsguard, Ser Mandoon Moore who was later killed by his ever-faithful squire Pod. His actions were largely ignored in the aftermath, which the Imp did not take lightly.

After hearing his words, Gandalf laughed heartily, not a laugh of mockery Tyrion noticed. "It appears that even the smallest person can be a fearsome foe in battle if underestimated by the enemy. How admirable of you Tyrion, son of Tywin."

Never before in his life, someone actually praised him! A dwarf for a Lannister, who has been scorned and looked down by nearly everyone in the Seven Kingdoms, was praised by an old man who showed no signs of indiscrimination or mockery in his eyes at all as if he had experience with little people like him.

"Why, thank you Gandalf. I'm touched truly. In my homeland, me and my fellow dwarfs weren't given that much respect and praise of our talents, I'm afraid." Tyrion said.

"Well now, no need to worry about that my lad. You might change all that. I'm sure of it you can eventually." Gandalf told the Imp. _If only that were easy_, Tyrion mentally doubted.

"Not to be rude Gandalf the Grey but I'm famished and a need to refresh myself." Tyrion told the Grey Wizard.

"Yes, yes of course Tyrion my lad. Come with me. I'll give you my spare cloak. The weather on this road can very unpredictable sometimes" as Gandalf handed out the spare cloak he brought along for the Lannister dwarf.

"Where are we going exactly, Gandalf?" Tyrion asked as he adjusted the cloak on his back while noticing his crossbow still with its handful ammunition of bolts he brought along since his escape from King's Landing beside him lately which he took it with him for his safety, attaching it behind his back.

"To Bree of course. Come, we have a long journey ahead of us. Best brace yourselves for the rain my lad." Gandalf answered and chuckled as the Imp and the Grey Wizard walks down the path down to the rainy-plagued town called Bree.

* * *

_At Bree_

As Tyrion and Gandalf arrived in the small town of Bree, the Lannister dwarf is clearly not amused of the seemingly always-raining atmosphere as he's nearly soaked again had not for a spare cloak the Grey Wizard gave him for protection against the rain. Following Gandalf around town, Tyrion noticed men, mostly travelers ventured in and around town, seeking places to stay and rest before leaving on their journeys to who knows where. And villagers living in Bree are leading normal lives despite heavy rains, implying how adaptable they are much like how the people of the Seven Kingdoms are used to their respective lands' environment. He even passed by an unruly looking man, heavily soaked by the rain, eating a carrot along the way. Speaking of staying and resting in a town, the Imp had something else in mind of his own before getting the wizard's attention.

"Say, Gandalf. Does Bree have any brothels around here I can visit?", Tyrion asked.

The Grey Wizard was baffled and confused of what Tyrion just said and asked, "Goodness Tyrion, what do you mean brothels?"

"Brothels, you know a place where whores give men fun and pleasure in their free time in exchange for payment of their services." Tyrion explained, trying to ring a bell into Gandalf's mind.

Shaking his head, Gandalf spoke, "As you know Tyrion. There is no such thing as brothels or whores as you call them. I have traveled far and wide in Middle-Earth and never in my life had ever seen or heard of them in these lands of Men, not even in the realm of Elves. From wherever you came from must be barbaric and uncivilized. Almost as foul as the orcs themselves." This did not please the Imp to hear that in Middle-Earth, there were no brothels or whores to have fun with at all. "I'm quite disappointed but where I came from is almost similar to this lonely-looking town." Tyrion commented, mentioning either the North or the Riverlands comparing to Bree. "But ale is still around, yes?" the Lannister dwarf asked again.

"Yes, Tyrion the best ale in Bree is at 'The Prancing Pony'. Come, you have good food and ale as you saw fit. Best behave yourselves. Most men in Bree can be quite rough if you get to their bad side" The Grey Wizard warned Tyrion.

"Oh don't worry Gandalf my friend. I happened to be quite a gentleman." The Lannister dwarf assured him, which Gandalf was pleased to hear.

As the the Grey Wizard and the Imp entered 'The Prancing Pony' inn, while Gandalf managed to dry himself off and removed his hat, Tyrion took off his soaking cloak and allowed a servant girl to hang it among with the wet cloaks to dry off. Tyrion had the thought of spending the night with the servant girl, warming his bed and her at his sheets but quickly brushed that thought out, after hearing what Gandalf just said earlier about the non-existence of brothels or whores in Middle-Earth. He can change that but not now since he doesn't want to get on the Grey Wizard's bad side and not wanting to find out.

Looking at the crowd in the inn, Tyrion noticed a crowd of men with different looks not that the Imp can compare to those in the Seven Kingdoms feasting and drinking together like brothers-in-arms and friends, singing songs and dancing together which Tyrion finds it similar to the late King Robert Baratheon's last visit to Winterfell. And just like Gandalf said, no whores around at all as the Imp saw no men openly having their way with any women either the servant girls or other random female traveler or villager despite how unruly and rough-looking they are much to his disappointment. _True gentlemen indeed unlike in Westeros or in Essos. _Then Tyrion noticed little men and women as well, oddly enough they weren't wearing shoes, all barefoot and they seemed to be getting along well with those taller than them like equals which somewhat pleases the Imp for he has deep sympathy for bastards, broken things...and dwarfs. _Those must be dwarfs I presume. At least they weren't ridiculed or mistreated like I, and the other fellow dwarfs have experienced back in King's Landing._

"Wait here, Tyrion. I have a business to attend to. Ask any servant girl whatever meal or ale you need to eat and drink. I'll pay for them later. And please don't make any trouble. It might ruin the jolly atmosphere in 'The Prancing Pony'." Gandalf advised the Imp.

"Of course. Of course Gandalf whatever you say." Tyrion complied with amusement._ And don't worry, a Lannister always pays his debts_. When Gandalf left, Tyrion helped himself to get into the chair with much less difficulty and settled in with his crossbow at his side. A young servant girl with brown pony-tailed hair approached Tyrion and greeted him. "Welcome to the 'Prancing Pony'. What can I get for you, sir."

Misunderstanding her, Tyrion spoke. "Forgive me my dear but I'm no knight."

"Apologies, mister then. Not from around here I believe. What do you order for tonight?", she said, thinking she had offended her customer and later jolly asked Tyrion.

"A meal and a bellyfull of wine fit for a dwarf.", Tyrion replied, half-jokingly.

"A dwarf? You look more like a hobbit than a dwarf, mister.", the servant girl skeptically spoke upon looking at Tyrion's size with a judging look on her face.

Mentally sighing, Tyrion told the servant girl to get his meal. "Never mind. Just give me what I asked."

The servant girl smiled and cheerfully said, "Alright then, mister. Your order will be served within a few minutes." before leaving.

As Tyrion waited, he noticed his tall and old friend, the Grey Wizard spoke, "Mind if I join you?", starting his conversation with another person, who almost appeared to be his size but a little much taller and broader, long black hair and a beard reminding Tyrion of Benjen Stark and Jon Snow both men of the Night's Watch at The Wall, wearing clothing cloaked in fur almost too similar what the Northmen and the Starks of Winterfell wore in the cold climate in the North after Gandalf seemingly saved him from would-be assassins about to kill the latter on approach that somehow relieved the black-haired dwarf who was going to draw his sword in self-defense if Tyrion's eyes hadn't failed him yet.

_I guess sacred guest right is almost non-existent here too if I'm not careful_ _enough_, Tyrion mentally commented, half-jokingly doubting if such right was exercised in Middle-Earth not since the Red Wedding when the Freys and the Boltons, having made a deal with his lord father Tywin who claimed that deemed necessary to end the war, turned their cloaks and mercilessly massacred Robb Stark the King in the North, his wife, his mother, the northern and riverland lords and the majority of the Northern army underneath Lord Walder Frey's roof just right after the newly-wedded couple Lord Edmure Tully and Lady Rosiln Frey were taken for the bedding ceremony and Lord Roose Bolton drove his knife upon his king's heart, killing the Young Wolf whose corpse was desecrated as the Freys removed the head and replaced it with his direwolf's, paraded around the keep symbolizing their final act of mockery to the King in the North and threw Lady Catelyn's body into the rivers in mockery of the traditional Tully funeral customs. Such horrible acts brought shock to the Seven Kingdoms, realizing that sacred guest right is no longer an option to be safe wherever you thought no one can harm you when you're in someone's house if one can wield a knife could kill you in your sleep or in dinner and Tyrion, and most other people, condemned Walder Frey and Roose Bolton's a grave violation to all the laws of gods, the old and new and men, breaking such a sacred pact and also turning against their liege lord whom they swore allegience. In Middle-Earth even in Bree, the Imp had to look out for himself if needed be whether he's with Gandalf or not.

Shaking that thought out, while looking at the face of the black-haired person with a studied look, he appears to be royalty if Tyrion had not mistaken. Tyrion has a habit of recognizing those of highborn and nobility no matter how well they managed to hide themselves from the common folk or looked simple and ordinary even bastards included back in Westeros just like while at the Crossroads Inn with Yoren and Bronn, how he immediately recognized Lady Catelyn Stark who was with her household master-at-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel about to rest at the same inn for their safe return journey to Winterfell only to end up being arrested by Lord Ned Stark's wife under false charges of an attempt on her son Bran's life with the swords of her father's sworn bannermen at his throat. And his arrest sparked a conflict between the Starks/Tullys and the Lannisters which soon escalated into a full-blown war in the Seven Kingdoms with the arrest and beheading of Ned Stark under orders of a vicious idiot for a king Joffrey Baratheon, his no-good nephew. And Tyrion had to make sure that he won't get into trouble again if he wasn't careful.

Then Tyrion began to eavesdrop in their conversation, all while waiting for the food and ale he ordered, as he heard Gandalf telling a passing maid, "I'll have the same." referring to the meal the black-haired dwarf had: a half a piece of bread, half a slice of cheese, and exactly 2 grapes.

Gandalf spoke to the black-haired dwarf in a polite manner. "I should introduced myself. My name is Gandalf." The latter appeared to be not convinced at first before the wizard made sure he knows his name. "Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are.", the black-haired dwarf spoke in a tone almost too similar to a northman with authority. _I guess Gandalf is known around here_, Tyrion thought.

Gandalf continued to speak bemusedly before asking. "Well now this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" _So this man's name is Thorin Oakenshield. His last name is quite fitting for a noble house for a noble dwarf. House Oakenshield, rings a bell to it..._, Tyrion mentally commented before the servant girl arrived with the meal and ale he ordered anything fit for him: a hot chicken, a fried fish, a set of potatoes, cheese, bread and a sweet-smelling wine and began his feast while continuing his eavesdropping.

Sighing, the black-haired dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield spoke, "I received word that my father had been seen wandering in the wilds of Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him." in a tone of regret. Tyrion noted of Thorin's grief of his failure of finding his father and wonders if he would have done the same looking for the man who solely blamed him for taking away his beloved wife, a mother Tyrion never knew of.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf told the black-haired dwarf.

"He still lives. I am sure of it.", Thorin insisted, held on his belief that his father is still alive. _A loving son to his father in the end, how admirable_, Tyrion mentally praised the dwarf.

The Grey Wizard gave small stare at Thorin before the maid he earlier ordered brought him the same meal Thorin before the latter continued to speak. "My father came to see you before he went missing." Gandalf gave a serious look before Thorin asked. "What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor to rally the Seven Armies of the Dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf replied, compelling Thorin Oakenshield. His words seemed to baffle Tyrion as he chewed on a new delicacies, to march upon a mountain inhabited by a dragon is considered a suicide mission and a one way trip to meet with Stranger, one of the seven gods in the Faith of the Seven. Tyrion had read the history of Aegon's Conquest of Westeros in his younger years back in Casterly Rock thanks to his love of books. In one of the events of the Targaryen conquest, the two kings of the Rock and the Reach, Mern Gardener and Lorren Lannister joined forces and combined their armies to face Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters' small army, only to be burned alive by three Targaryen dragons in the open field, thus known as the 'Field of Fire'. This results to the death of the King of the Reach and the King of the Rock bending the knee to Aegon. The Field of Fire also compelled Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North to bend the knee to the Targaryens in his act to spare his loyal bannermen from such similar fate, earning the nickname 'The King Who Knelt". Tyrion feels sympathetic to hear that a dragon took Thorin's homeland, Erebor or The Lonely Mountain if he heard right but cannot tell whether Gandalf is mad enough to tell Thorin Oakenshield to gather an army and face a dragon. Madness. Truly madness indeed. Nonetheless, the Imp continued to listen.

Picking his mug, Thorin spoke in a suspicious manner, "This is no chance meeting, isn't it Gandalf?" before chugging down ale into his mouth.

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor", Gandalf answered in a grave voice towards Thorin and continued, "I ran into some unsavory characters while I was traveling along the way. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that.", Thorin commented with amusement. _That'll be quite a tall tale to tell. A group of unsavory characters beaten up by an frail old man wearing a pointy hat with a stick..._, Tyrion thought, smiling.

Gandalf took out something from his pockets and brandished a crude-looking piece of paper written in a strange language Tyrion was not familiar with. Clearly not Common Tongue, Valyrian, or any other language in Westeros and Essos. "One of them was carrying a message. It is written in Black Speech." the Grey Wizard explained the contents of the paper to Thorin who put his hands away from it.

"A promise of payment.", he said.

"For what?", Thorin asked.

"Your head.", Gandalf answered.

That did not please Thorin Oakenshield well when he heard that and it unease Tyrion, nearly spitting out his wine in surprise. It's not the first time someone, a dwarf like him, had a bounty on his head. Before mysteriously ended up in Middle-Earth, he nearly recalled what Lord Varys told him in their last meeting on the ship that his sweet sister the Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms ordered the bounty on his head in exchange for a lot of Gold Dragons for a Lannister is a lot worth more than anyone else in Westeros including a lordship with lands, titles, incomes and a castle that he sarcastically suggested that Cersei should offer her cunt instead as the best part of her is the best part of himself.

"Someone wants you dead." Gandalf warned Thorin. _That could explain some unsavory characters about to kill Thorin Oakenshield had not Gandalf stepped in_, Tyrion rationalized.

"Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you might have the might and power to retake Erebor." Gandalf's suggestion did had an effect on Thorin who felt uneasiness and doubt to what Gandalf just said.

_So Thorin Oakenshield is the heir to the throne of Erebor, that might explain the highborn look he possesses. I hope the throne of Durin looks more comfortable than a lot of swords bunched together they call the Iron Throne_, the Imp thought.

Gandalf continued to tell Thorin more. "Some of the meeting of the Seven Dwarf Families demand that they stand by their oath."

"The Seven Armies swore their oath to the one who wields the Crown's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you had forgotten it has been stolen by Smaug!" Thorin spat back slightly angry over the fact that the seven dwarf families will only follow the one holds the Arkenstone and the dragon named Smaug before he and Gandalf saw the would-be assassins leave the 'Prancing Pony'.

On the other hand, Tyrion had to grasp what he overheard in their conversation. A dragon called Smaug, which the Imp find it not a bad name fit for a fearsome dragon, took Thorin's homeland named Erebor or The Lonely Mountain and stole the dwarf kingdom's most valued treasure, the Arkenstone. Quite strange for a dragon to move independently on its own not since before the Valyrians took control of them with magic and used them in expanding its territory and influence throughout half the world before the Doom of Valyria started with the majority of the dragons dead in the catastrophe and the three remaining were used by the Targaryens to conquer Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms, leading to a small but sustainable rebirth of their species for many many years later before they soon became extinct until Danaerys "Stormborn" Targaryen successfully hatched three newborn dragons of her own, signaling the return of the mighty dragons into the world of men. The Seven Dwarf Families, as Tyrion recalled, assumed to be the sworn bannermen to the throne of Durin and would only answer to the heir if he/she possess the Arkenstone, similar to all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms pledging their fealty to the one who sits on the Iron Throne. The Targaryens, then the Baratheons, and secretly the Lannisters.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked in an offer Thorin could not possibly refuse.

"How? The Arkenstone lies a half a world away. Buried beneath the feet of the fire-breathing dragon." Thorin doubted Gandalf's ability to retake the Crown's Jewel despite his reputation and status as the Wizard, though he has yet to see what his grey-robed elderly friend is capable of.

"Yes, it does. Which is why we are going to need a burglar." Gandalf said in somewhat a small smirk on his face Tyrion had noticed. _A burglar? Hmm...wise words Gandalf_, Tyrion mentally applauded. The Imp know a thing or two about burglars. Thieves who come and steal anything worth the value from unwary victims, most of them occur in King's Landing or by the kingsroad.

Thorin was finally convinced of the Grey Wizard's words but notices Tyrion looking at him and Gandalf before the said person turned away his head to resume his meal. "It would appear that someone is eavesdropping in our conversation, Gandalf." as he was about to draw his blade on the Imp, suspecting he may be an enemy spy.

Curses! He blew it. He was careless and went too far with the eavesdropping! He gotten himself involved with Gandalf's business and there's no turning back now. Tyrion gulped nervously at Thorin's killing intent but Gandalf intervened.

"Stay your blade, Thorin Oakenshield. I was going to tell you sooner about a certain companion of mine I brought along to Bree after this but it seemed the time is now. Tyrion, I present to you Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the throne of Durin and Erebor, King Under the Mountain."

Tyrion got himself out from his chair and greeted Thorin Oakenshield in a polite manner reserved for any lords or ladies back in King's Landing. "Greeting, Lord Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King Under the Mountain and heir to the throne of Durin. I am Tyrion of Clan Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. Forgive me for my eavesdropping, my lord. It was not of ill intent but Gandalf allowed me to have my small meal of my own in private before he introduced me to you."

"Apologies accepted Tyrion, son of Tywin of Clan Lannister. Strange, that you addressed me as a lord instead of a king. Care to explain?" Thorin looked at Tyrion in a suspicious eye as the Lannister dwarf made a slight ahem to clear his throat to talk. The size of Tyrion is quite doubting if he was really a dwarf because he was a little too short to be one but looking at his eyes appeared that Tyrion is from nobility and he heard nothing about a dwarf clan named Lannister, Thorin thought.

"As you now, Lord Thorin. From where I came from, we address those of highborn origin as 'my lord' and 'my lady' and by the common folk 'm'lord' and 'm'lady'. And to the king of the land I hailed from is 'Your Grace'. I speak no offense but you are not king yet until you retake Erebor which is yours by right of course. Clan Lannister is the name of the family I was born into, probably from among us fellow dwarves scattered around the land after the loss of the Lonely Mountain I wasn't there because I wasn't been brought into the world yet by my dear mother and it would appear that Gandalf was right in recruiting me in such a noble plan of his and yours too." Tyrion explained with courtesy, in hopes Thorin might not distrust him and made a little white lie to go on with his story.

Thorin was convinced, knowing the fact that once united Dwarven people were scattered throughout the lands of men and settled in new homes since Smaug's takeover of Erebor and was surprised that some dwarves would go really that far beyond the continents and asked more of Tyrion. "Aye it would seem. And do you have a trade in your services, Tyrion?"

"Ah, yes. I had the experience being the acting adviser and second in command of the king I once served, managing the affairs of the realm and then the head of the kingdom's currency to deal with its financial issues." Tyrion explained referring to his past roles as the acting Hand of the King by his lord father, which he did a very good job at it before he lost it at the end of the Battle of the Blackwater Bay when his father returned to King's Landing to assume his official post and later on the Master of Coin, although being good at spending money throughout his life, Tyrion managed to cope with his new position and sought ways to manage the crown's coffers, only to discover the Iron Throne's massive debt to the Iron Bank of Bravoos and eventually lose it when King Joffrey Baratheon, the vicious nephew of his, was poisoned in his wedding feast with Queen Margaery Tyrell and oh dear his sweet sister ordered his arrest.

"Impressive. You might have a place among my council and among the Seven Dwarf Families eventually Eight once Erebor is retaken if you earned it well Tyrion, son of Tywin. Can you wield a weapon?" Thorin was somewhat impressed of Tyrion's talents of managing the affairs of the land he hailed from as well as managing the currency. He might prove beneficial for the dwarven kingdom after they retake it from the fire-breathing dragon Smaug of course.

"Yes of course I'd be honored to be a part of your council Lord Thorin once the Lonely Mountain is retaken for what is rightfully yours if I earned such a generous privilege as well as becoming part of the Seven, I mean Eight Dwarf Families once I found a suitable highborn wife and take my father's clan name as the name of my Dwarf Family. As for wielding a weapon, an axe to be exact. Once chopped a man's leg off guard and killed him in the chest afterwards and killed a few some more before I got a scar in my face. And also in one occasion, I killed a man with a shield once, bashing it into his face until it became a real bloody mess. Also I'm good with the crossbow I had with me which I'm quite a good shot myself. And I can read books too. Lots of books. Knowledge is power.", Tyrion said with pride as a Lannister should be, while relishing the thought of starting his fortune from scratch after all. The thought of becoming one of the Seven-no, Eight Dwarf Families with the title of lordship in his own right with the dwarf common folk to rule over well, an army of his own probably among the Eight Dwarf Armies, a castle fit for a lord, a new fortune much more worth than Casterly Rock, and...a wife who can truly loved him for who he was like Tysha several years ago. The name of her saddens Tyrion mentally, wishing she was here in Middle-Earth pondering the thought of his father's last words before killing him with the crossbow 'Wherever whores go'.

Tyrion's words pleases the son of Thrain even more. At least he can defend himself when the quest to retake Erebor begin but he had to rally the company first and also hire the burglar Gandalf mentioned. Tyrion must prove himself to him to follow him til the very end. However, he wants to know more of the golden-haired dwarf Gandalf brought along with him especially the strange weapon but the time is not now and will come eventually.

"Now that there's now a clear understanding between us. We should begin preparations for the quest to retake the Lonely Mountain" Gandalf finally spoke as he was more than happy to see Thorin to be more understandable of Tyrion as if they are like brothers in kind.

"Right, Gandalf. I will gather the company and where do we meet and find this burglar?" Thorin asked.

"Why, to the Shire of course. After we gather at his home, there we deliver the terms and rewards for the burglar in exchange for his services and hospitality where he lives" The Grey Wizard answered. _Shire? Another town I believe. Hopefully it's not raining like in Bree_, Tyrion wondered.

Feeling a slight nervous of the word 'hospitality' mentioned in Gandalf's words, Tyrion spoke. "And how would we know that this... burglar we'll hire for this quest might guarantee our safety underneath his roof. I have a bad feeling about this Gandalf. Burglars are unruly and untrustworthy characters if you do not know who you are dealing with."

"No need to worry Tyrion, our burglar is a fine lad and a friendly person. He can take kindly well to guests. I've been there at his home in the Shire for several occasions. I can assure you that you'll be fine in his home and also he has food and wine. Lots of it." Gandalf assuring the Imp. This eases the Lannister dwarf for a while but he'll have to keep his guard up just in case.

"I must be off Gandalf and Tyrion son of Tywin. We'll meet again in the Shire once the company is assembled. It may take time but I'll be there nonetheless. Farewell." Thorin then got out from his table and left the 'Prancing Pony' with a spark of hope rekindled in his eyes, leaving Gandalf and Tyrion behind as the two finished their meals with Gandalf paying for them and before they leave Bree on their way to the Shire, facing the rains again.

"By the way Gandalf, who is the name of our burglar we'll be searching for in the Shire?" Tyrion asked, as he put on his cloak and grabbed his crossbow.

Gandalf, readying his hat and took his staff, simply smiled at Tyrion and answered. "His name is Bilbo Baggins, master of Bag End."

And so Tyrion's unexpected journey in Middle-Earth begins with the Imp and Gandalf the Grey leaving Bree on a trip to the Shire...

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally created a fanfic inspired from a meme in Facebook of Galadriel saying "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" and Tyrion smiled in response, a little imagination of my own with Tyrion feasting and drinking with Thorin and Company at Bilbo's hobbit-hole (I'll put that in the next chapter! ;) hehehe), and another meme called "Tyrion and Company" with the Company of Dwarves with Tyrion replacing Thorin Oakenshield as their leader (and I laughed). Poor Tyrion, no brothels and whores for him in Middle-Earth! Hehehe****.**

**I made a few little or some mix between GoT and ASOIAF in this chapter if you what I mean if you GoT good eyes. XD.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up, guys? I'm very happy that you liked "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" and I appreciate all of your first reviews in this Game of Thrones x The Hobbit trilogy fanfic story. :') Thank you for the first reviews and I do hope that I would make this story much much more interesting and fun. Sorry for taking so long to make the story. It's been too long since the first chapter of the Hobbit x Game of Thrones fanfic.  
**

**I'll be somewhat shortening each chapter to two, three or four thousand or more words if I wanted due to my time schedule in college after New Year's Eve. It would be okay for you guys right? Thank you in advance! :)**

**Edited: I made a few changes. I left some part out. Okay. we're cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones and The Hobbit. They belong to their respective owners and the ones behind the production of the two franchises. I swear to the old gods and the new that I don't make this story for profit and it's for fun. I'm just inspired from the Facebook memes involving LOTR/TH and ASOIAF/GOT.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

On the long road from the always-raining town of Bree to the Shire, Tyrion Lannister and Gandalf the Grey have traveled by horse where they will meet the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, master of Bag End, the burglar they're going to hire who is vital to the quest to retake Erebor from Smaug led by Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves. The Grey Wizard was more than kind enough to provide Tyrion a pony for the Imp to ride on for a comfortable journey. The Lannister dwarf was grateful of this for he owed a great debt of gratitude to Gandalf and someday he will repay it as to his House words: 'A Lannister always pays his debts', once he established himself a place for himself on Middle-Earth that is after the quest is completed. Perhaps a large feast in Gandalf's honor. Or better yet a lordship, a keep and an acre of whatever land he chooses for the self-esteemed Wizard. This must be old-habits-die-hard inherited from his late father and grandfather Tytos did the same for those whom they indebted to their good deeds and services to House Lannister. Speaking of lordship, Tyrion had a thought of plans for his soon-to-be hard-earned position which will be soon granted by Thorin Oakenshield once the Lonely Mountain has been retaken and the latter crowned as the King Under the Mountain with the reclaimed Arkenstone, such as incorporating his future Dwarf Family among the Eight with his family's sigil and house words, and creating his dwarven lords and bannermen who'll swear their oath and loyalty to him and to the King Under the Mountain as well and of course build up his fortune from scratch.

As they continue traveling, Tyrion and Gandalf talked about the history of the Dwarves for they are proud and hardy race who were master craftsmen and warriors but were stubborn and secretive. Even managing to learn the origins and history of the Dwarves in Middle-Earth and was surprised that the gods in this world he's in now are real, very real. The Valar they are called in Middle-Earth according to the Grey Wizard himself. Powerful beings who were sometimes worshiped as gods but are actually servants of Eru Ilúvatar, the Creator. He knows of Westeros' gods: the Seven, the old gods of the North, the Drowned God, the Storm Gods, the Lord of Light and various other religions even of Essos but doubts of their existence as they rarely show themselves for all the actions were of men not gods. Only the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar are the only ones who intervened in the affairs of the world of Middle-Earth. The Imp was very impressed and wished that all the dwarfs in Westeros and Essos who may have great potential with their lives but hindered by their persecuted status would have come to Middle-Earth and be part of the strong proud race including himself, which he was intending to do so.

Later after the conversation ended, Tyrion began to wonder in deep thought. _I wonder how am I here in Middle-Earth? Was it the gods who sent me here? If they are, then perhaps they took pity on me and sent me here to a place where I truly belong...where I am accepted for who I am and what I was unlike in Westeros. Hmmm...if the gods really did sent me here, then Tysha- no...it's impossible. My beloved Tysha couldn't be here in this world but my lord father said 'Wherever whores go' before I killed him, maybe there's still a chance she might be here, wouldn't hurt to try. But if I did manage to find her, will she ever forgive me for all the pains and sufferings she took not after my father had the whole barracks of men in Casterly Rock on her and I was forced to look upon and did the final blow by his command? But I swear to the old gods and the new that I will find Tysha and the heart to forgive her and she will forgive me. I will not lose her again...ever._

The Grey Wizard noticed his golden-haired little friend spacing out in a gloomy and dreary look on his face as if he has seen Death itself and let out a little mock cough to get Tyrion's attention, which it worked of course.

"Are you alright, Tyrion my lad? You seem troubled.", Gandalf asked in a concerned tone.

Tyrion then replied, "Forgive me Gandalf. Sometimes my mind is not in the right place. Back in my home, I lost someone I cared about. One of the few people who actually cared for and loved me for I am in a cruel world I once lived in. The gods have been cruel enough to take her away from her and disappeared from my life I fear her dead. I just... wish that she's with me now..."

Tapping on the Imp's shoulder, the Grey Wizard comforted him, "Not to worry Tyrion my lad. Perhaps in time, you might find what you are looking for. "

Tyrion warmly smiled at Gandalf's comforting words and later conversed with the Grey Wizard everything about Westeros in a form of stories theatrically he mastered such as the history of the Seven Kingdoms, the First Men, the Andals, the Rhoynes, the children of the forest and the White Walkers including the Long Night, the Battle for the Dawn, the Targaryen Conquest, the Dance of the Dragons, Robert's Rebellion, the War of the Five Kings etc. to which Gandalf take a liking to his stories all the while suspecting that Tyrion Lannister may not be of this world as he thought since he found him on the road unconscious.

As the Imp and the Grey Wizard entered the Shire, it was a beautiful sight to see truly indeed. A place filled with rich land and bountiful harvest, a place of peace and harmony as if war never existed here. This reminds the Imp of how Westeros used to be like the Shire somewhat to some extent before it is ravaged and torn by wars and unrest thanks to those who play the game of thrones notably the War of the Five Kings and everyone suffered from it as a result. And also to the Starks' words: 'Winter is coming' with the long winter coming at the end of the long summer, the Seven Kingdoms are going to suffer the consequences. And the people, well, they are peaceful and friendly. All shorter than men in the size of children but taller than Tyrion. And also they don't wear shoes at all much the ones at Bree.

Continuing on the road, Tyrion seemed to charmed the hobbit women of the Shire with a smile on his face and they giggled like little girls in response while passing by. While other hobbits looked at the two with suspicion while some resumed their normal activities as if Tyrion and Gandalf never existed. Maybe the Imp would like to bed them for tonight...but sadly remembering of Gandalf's statement of non-existent whores and brothels and the meeting place of Thorin Oakenshield and his company at the burglar's home for the quest to retake Erebor from Smaug kept his hand.

For once it might be refreshing to be without a whore in his arms for once in a while but he will soon miss it.

* * *

_At Bag End_

Arriving at the hobbit-hole, Tyrion Lannister and Gandalf the Grey got off their horses and upon entering the entrance of their burglar's home called 'Bag End' from the sign the Lannister dwarf noticed, they saw that their would-be companions are already at the door, eight Dwarves trying to be in the first in line front door of the hobbit's home as they huddled up together albeit cramped up with each other.

"Budge up there Bombur! Give us a breathing will ya?!", one voice huffed in annoyance.

"Bifur...I have no idea what you're trying to say in all of this darkness!", a voiced uttered in exasperation.

"Wha-?...Speak up laddie. Wait, let me adjust this confounded contraption!", the older voice hollered.

"Blimey! My feet hurt and smell. I can imagine the smell but they bloody well hurt!", groaned a deep voice.

"Youch! Watch where ya point that pointy staff of yours!", an angry voice cried.

"Maybe you should knock again, but a bit harder this time!", a hesitant voiced urged.

"You think there will be chips?", an eager voice asked hopefully.

Upon looking at the Dwarves, the real Dwarves in person, they are all similar to Thorin Oakenshield. All had the looks of Northmen indeed and could even swore that the very fat one among them is Lord Wylam Manderly of White Harbor for some reason! How in the seven hells can a very fat dwarf can move around much less fight in battle. He might be a great burden in the quest no doubt. So_ these are the Dwarves...proud and strong...They seemed more lively and unruly than I thought...  
_

"Uh...Gandalf? What's going here?", Tyrion asked as they finally paused right behind the rowdy bunch who are still trying to get through the round door of Bag End.

"You will find out soon enough, Tyrion my lad.", Gandalf replied as he smiled in a mysterious way. _Why is he smiling?_, Tyrion thought when he saw that and wanted to know what the Grey Wizard's smile and words meant. Then suddenly, an angry, though muffled, voice came from the other side of the wooden door of Bag End. Tyrion was taken aback to what he heard, " No! No! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is!"

From the sound of it, all of them are very unwelcomed by the supposed burglar they're hiring for the quest to retake Erebor just as Tyrion thought but Gandalf gave the Imp a wink, leaving Tyrion's brow lifted in doubt. He knew what that meant...he was...up to something no doubt.

"If this is some clot-head's idea of the joke then I can only say it is in very poor taste.", their would-be host of Bag End said in a very displeased tone as the door flew open and the Dwarves tumbled in!

_That's gonna hurt.. I would bet every Gold Dragon to see Cersei getting squashed by them. Hehehe.._, Tyrion mentally commented bemusedly, imagining his sweet sister Cersei being squished to death by this group of Dwarves literally falling on her. That thought made him smile.

"Get off you lump!", one of the Dwarves groaned who was getting squished to the ground by his fellow kin as they were trying to get up from the floor.

The master of Bag End and soon-to-be burglar behind the door is revealed to be a male Hobbit with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing clothing as if he had lived a contented life of a lesser lord as he zeroed in on the Grey Wizard, ignoring the Lannister dwarf as if he never existed. Probably the Hobbit didn't have time to notice Tyrion as he was not pleased to see unexpected guests in his hobbit hole.

"Gandalf...", he said exasperatedly.

Tyrion took an analytic look on the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and noted that he looks simply like a green boy not a hardened and dangerous burglar. Not what he expected after a small talk with Thorin Oakenshield at Bree. Still why would in the seven hells Gandalf wanted to recruited the likes of him and needs to know what once he asked the Grey Wizard personally later after this.

Then the Dwarves jumped up, rolled or helped to their feet in a blur of movement as they dispersed throughout the Hobbit's house, passing by Bilbo. Even Tyrion was surprised to how nimble and quick the Dwarves were as they scattered past the Hobbit despite their size. Both Tyrion and Gandalf entered the hobbit hole and Bilbo finally glanced at the Imp before doing a surprised double take as he took in his appearance. Tyrion grinned at the look of his surprise. No doubt his scarred face, his unusual attire and a crossbow didn't help apparently.

The Lannister dwarf felt a pat on his shoulder as Gandalf made introductions, "Mister Bilbo Baggins, may I present to you Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin."

His etiquette towards the lords and ladies of Westeros even to the royal family of House Baratheon of King's Landing despite the obvious hate towards his sweet sister Cersei and no-good nephew Joffrey kicked in as Tyrion dipped in a well-made curtsy. "Please to make your acquaintance Master Baggins of Bag End."

Bilbo cleared his throat and said, "Um...yes...please to make yours." having found himself automatically bowing before the Imp though still felt dumbfounded about Tyrion.

It is a while pondering about that did the Imp allow his green eyes to survey the cozy and insides of the Hobbit's hole. It was simple and warm., although not as elegant as all the castles and keeps in the Seven Kingdoms but elegant nonetheless. Reminds Tyrion of a small cottage where he and Tysha once cherished their moments together of their married life before his father destroyed all that. And in his mind Tyrion sometimes wished to himself that once he found her, they'll return to the cottage or maybe perhaps a hobbit hole if there was by chance Tysha might be here in Middle-Earth. If only...

Then he spotted a quartet of Dwarves heaving a delicate looking cabinet out of the dining room. The furniture looked simple, but by the way of the Dwarves heaving it, it is as heavy as elephant from Essos to which Tyrion heard rumors of the Golden Company, the famed mercenary company composed of Westerosi and Essi battle-hardened knights and soldiers formed by the Blackfyres, having them in their ranks and arsenal. Tyrion's eyes zoomed in on every Dwarf in Bilbo's home making preparations for a grand feast no doubt as they helped themselves from the food vault within Bag End.

On the other hand, Bilbo Baggins failed to stop his guests from pillaging his house that amuses Tyrion greatly. "Put that back! Put that back!" as all the Dwarves began to grab every food and wine and chairs for the dining room much like the Starks of Winterfell prepares for the feast and guest housings for King Robert, his royal family and the host of Baratheon and Lannister men if he recalled.

Tyrion took a glance at the food supply and oh dear, there is indeed food and wine within the storeroom of Bag End. Lot of it. _This is more than enough to last the whole long winter. A shame it is all gone now...Oh well that will make Master Baggins look more greedy if he doesn't share...  
_

All while the rest of the Dwarves helped themselves with Bilbo's food supply to prepare for a grand feast held in the apparently-unwilling hobbit's home Tyrion noticed all too well, some were daring enough to make themselves at home as they checked out his personal belongings and room much Bilbo's dismay. Meanwhile, Tyrion could not help but check out the large collection of books and maps in the living room thanks to his love for books as he put down his crossbow among the pile of weapons the Dwarves carried next to the door of Bilbo's home and helped himself from the shelves.

Scanning through the pages and paper he read thoroughly, Tyrion was lost in his deep thoughts about the history of the Shire, of Middle-Earth, the stories of ancient legends and the full map view of Middle-Earth itself, everything the Imp needs to know about if he's going to acquaint and familiarize himself with the strange new world he has been thrown into. And it's more than enough. Truly indeed, the Hobbit's book collection is almost like heaven for a book lover like Tyrion.

"Hey, hey, those are my books! My maps! Put them back! Please", Bilbo yelled at Tyrion upon noticing the blond Lannister dwarf reading through them whilst trying in vain to get the Dwarves not to mess around his home such as messing around with his mother's plates, using the bathroom or privy, and taking more food, further emptying the vault.

"And what good use of these books and maps of yours if they aren't read at all, Master Baggins? Are they merely for display perhaps? Hmm? All the knowledge will be wasted if no one reads them.", the Lannister dwarf quipped in response, feeling a bit annoyed of his outbursts.

The Hobbit was taken aback of the Imp's words in surprise and exasperatedly spoke, "N-no! I mean yes yes! They're for display! I've read them all alright but I don't want them to scattered around in my living room! I just had them in good order!"

Putting down the book for a while in response to Bilbo's outburst, Tyrion spoke politely albeit bemusedly. "Very well, Master Baggins. After I read the books and maps, I will return them back to their shelves on my word as a Lannister." before resuming his reading.

The Hobbit appeared to be pleased to Tyrion's words but that happiness is short-lived as he resumed his previous ordeal. "No, no! That's Grandpa Mungo's chair!" He yelled after the Dwarf who seemed to be hard of hearing of what Bilbo just said. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head before turning to the Imp. "I trust you're enjoying yourself Tyrion, yes?"

"Indeed I am, Gandalf. In fact, Master Bilbo here knows his way around guests. And he's very good at it", Tyrion spoke, smiling seeing Bilbo running around his home as his world around him comes crashing down by a group of Dwarves, a Wizard and the Imp himself of course, before interrogating the Grey Wizard. "What are you up to Gandalf? Don't lie to me because I know when someone is lying or not."

Sensing that Tyrion demanding answers, Gandalf replied calmly. "As you know Tyrion, Bilbo Baggins here is our best choice of a burglar we need in our journey to Erebor and his expertise may prove beneficial to the quest to find and retrieve the Arkenstone from Smaug's reach and retaking of the Lonely Mountain. And I am not lying for I have never lied for bad reasons throughout my life."

Slowly forwarding his head in response, Tyrion skeptically spoke as he has always been back in King's Landing sometimes when the words of his enemies and would-be allies made the Imp curious and cautious at times, "Are you sure this is the burglar we are looking for? He looks nothing more but a green boy who clearly lived his life at his comfortable home, Gandalf. This must be some form of mistake you've made. Maybe we should find another one who is more...experienced in burglary."

Then, the calmness of Gandalf slightly broke down as he spoke almost like his late father's stern tone something Tyrion could not take for all these years for he learned to withstand against straight words, insults and mockeries at him but not his father before killing him with the crossbow, "I did not make that form of mistake, Tyrion, son of Tywin. Do not ever doubt my words. I choose Bilbo Baggins as our burglar is because I believe that he may be suited for the task at hand and will do so no matter how your perspectives and doubts of him."

Noticing that Gandalf's rage growing before it might finally explode like a volcano, Tyrion realizes that he's gone a little bit too far in getting on the elderly Wizard's bad side as he backed down in fear, having felt the power of the angered Wizard himself. "Forgive me Gandalf. I should not have doubted you and your word. I'm..sorry."

"It's fine my lad. There are no hard feelings between us.", Gandalf said, having calmed himself again. Taking notice that the Dwarves finally finished preparing for the feast at the dining hall and are about to start without them, the Grey Wizard smiled, "Well, it's time for the feast. Shall we, Tyrion?"

"Of course of course Gandalf. I always love a dinner and a show." Tyrion added, having the feeling the feast with the Dwarves of Middle-Earth may be more entertaining than the ones he experienced back in Winterfell and King's Landing which most of them are quite considered dull but enjoyed the food and wine nonetheless. However he still needs to know why Gandalf chose Bilbo for such a very potentially dangerous profession in the upcoming quest.

Now at the now packed and noisy dining room with all the Dwarves minus Thorin Oakenshield who is still haven't arrived yet while Bilbo stands in defeat who was completely dismayed of his food vault's empty state with not a single crumb of bread or cheese left inside, Tyrion and Gandalf the Grey made their entrance since there were no more Dwarves rushing around. Then suddenly, the noise ceased when thirteen pairs of eyes focused squarely on Tyrion. The Imp gulped a little nervously before the real Dwarves but in his pride as a Lannister, he held his ground and chin high a proud lord as he used to be. Gandalf, on the other hand was all pleasant smiles on his face as he announced, "May I introduce to you another addition to your company, Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin."

Tyrion then made a polite dip before the thirteen Dwarves as his pride of a Lannister in line and with a small charming smile as he said, "At your service, fellow Dwarves." All of a sudden, the dead silence broke down like the walls of Pyke come crashing down by Stark-Baratheon forces as the dining room exploded in noise as they greeted Tyrion warmly with happy looks on their faces as they cheered and commented.

"Another fellow Dwarf?!"

"You're joking me right mate?"

"No one can stop us now!"

"Welcome Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin to Thorin and Company!"

Tyrion Lannister noticeably eased in relief when he realized what they said, or at least he could make out, wasn't incredulous, unwelcoming or mocking unlike all those who scorned, hated, and despised him throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The Lannister dwarf beamed kindly to them, feeling a more acceptance from the Dwarves and suddenly felt more like home in Middle-Earth than in Westeros than ever before.

_Bugger Westeros. Bugger Cersei. Bugger you all people of the Seven Kingdoms. Bugger everything. I love this world..._Tyrion bemusedly thought while a small tear of joy rolled down his scarred cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and done and in the third chapter, Tyrion sets on an adventure with Thorin &amp; Company, Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins on the road towards the Lonely Mountain after a grand feast at bag End! I believe that I may have foreshadowed something here in this chapter if you GoT good eyes for that. Aye? ;)  
**

**Merry Christmas and the Happy New Year folks! Hohohoho!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**

**P.S. : Some of the scenes in this chapter credits to go ****PK-chan12, the best author of "The Unexpected Wizard Apprentice." XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone, thank you for following and enjoying "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey". This chapter focuses on Tyrion Lannister getting along with the rest of Thorin and Company and have some fun!**

**Happy Valentine's Day y'all! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit and Game of Thrones. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and George R.R. Martin. I swear to the old gods and the new that I'm making this story for fun and entertainment. Just inspired from Facebook memes of GoT/The Hobbit.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Have a seat friend!," said a smiling Dwarf in a wonderful floppy hat and dark haired braids. He quickly drew up another chair for the Imp so that Tyrion could seat next to himself and another Dwarf with striking white hair and long beard that curled at the end.

Now with the company who accepted him despite not being a real Dwarf, Tyrion smiled his thanks as he sat down and the merry hat wearing Dwarf leaned in to make introductions. "I am Bofur, pleased to make your acquaintance Tyrion, son of Tywin. I'm a cousin to Bifur who sits over there, and a brother to Bombur, that lovable orange lump who sits over there."

The Lannister dwarf gave his curtsies to the Dwarf named Bifur who just nodded and grunted...as well as had an axe lodged his head. _He must be hardened warrior with the fierceness of the northmen..._, he thought. Tyrion then looked over to the very fat Dwarf named Bombur with a bald patch on his head and wore his enormous braided beard as a necklace who gave a cheerful wave to the dwarf for a Lannister before covering his mouth as he burped. _Truly reminds me indeed of Lord Wyman Manderly..._, Tyrion commented mentally while brandishing his charmed smile.

"My thanks Bofur and you can call me Tyrion.", the Imp said as he returned his attention to Bofur. "Your hat looks magnificent. Can I have one of those if you have any? It might fit me well." Tyrion joked.

"Aye, Tyrion all ladies in Middle-Earth would fawn over Bofur and that hat of his. Perhaps it might work on you too as well.", the white-haired Dwarf joked to his right.

"Yes, of course. I'll be the most charming dwarf in Middle-Earth with that hat." The Lannister dwarf turned to him and joked as the latter made his introductions, "Balin, at your service Tyrion son of Tywin. And that fierce warrior opposite to me is my dear younger brother, Dwalin."

Tyrion nodded to Balin and is pleased to meet someone of his stature somewhat of his wise and kind aura from him unlike most people in Westeros except his big brother Jaime and the others; Pod, Bronn, Varys, Sansa Stark (begrudgingly) and Shae before her betrayal. Judging from the looks on Balin, he may be the second-in-command of the Thorin and Company and might be a potential candidate for the advisor of the King under the Mountain or rather Hand of the King under the Mountain once Tyrion made changes when he earned his position among the Dwarven kingdom.

The large Dwarf named Dwalin looked like a fierce veteran warrior with tattoos running along his arms and even on his bald head. This reminding the Imp of Brynden Tully "the Blackfish" of House Tully, one of the few remaining Stark loyalists who managed to escaped the Red Wedding by taking a piss outside The Twins during the feast moments before the massacre started if the rumors are true and is now staging guerrilla movements against the Lannister and Frey forces with what's left of Robb Stark's army in Riverrun. Dwalin inclined his head to Tyrion, but was given him an appraising look and the dwarf for a Lannister inclined his head back too and had the distinct feeling that Dwalin's reserving judgement on him until he saw what the Imp can do.

Unbeknownst to him, the question was more like what he can't do at the moment. The fact made Tyrion a little uneasy and quite weary of the expectations they have for him in their Company but he's a Lannister, a proud lion he will not cringe in fear and will prove to them that he has claws.

Soon, the introductions continued around the table as another white-haired Dwarf with elaborate braids encircling around his head and beard, introduced himself as Dori. "A pleasure to meet you Tyrion son of Tywin.", Dori said as he inclined his head.

The way he stated him and the need to do so made the Imp have the same feeling Dwalin gave him; Dori was reserving judgement until he saw the Lannister dwarf of what he can do. Tyrion didn't get the feeling that his was pompous, no, he did hold himself in high regard for sure but was also critical and astute just like his late lord father who only sees him as a 'drunken little lustful beast with gold' but recognizes his skills and intellect in politics well enough to appoint him as the Hand of King in his place to control the late King Joffrey from further committing more idiocies, including his sweet sister Queen Regent Cersei too as well, and handle the chaotic situation in King's Landing after Ned Stark's execution until he returns from his war against Robb Stark._ Best keep an eye out for that Dwarf. Better to exceed his expectations of me in this quest..._

Dori must have noted of Tyrion's own appraising look of him for he then smiled as he introduced the two next to him. "Nori and Ori, my brothers." Both Nori and Ori seemed to be both amendable their older brother, but they waved cheerfully at Tyrion who did the same thing back at them with a kind smile on his scarred face.

Nori seems amiable and the Imp noticed how the hair of his eyebrows were braided into his hair. Ori looked fresh and innocent like a green boy but appears to be ready for an adventure. Tyrion liked the younger Dwarf already and even more when he spotted a journal resting against his chest. _Was he a scribe? A scholar? A maester-in-training?_, the Lannister dwarf wonders in thought and will ask him later and perhaps share more knowledge with each other.

Then there's the blond-haired and dark-haired Dwarves both young and eager to face the world. Their faces reminds Tyrion that of a Lannister and Stark, getting along well with each other which would unfortunately never happen not since the most powerful and richest House in all of Westeros had annihilated and scattered the noble and honorable ancient House of the Kings of Winter descended from the First Men during the War of the Five Kings starting with the death of Eddard Stark at his execution by King Joffrey at the Sept of Baelor the Blessed and ended with the massacre of King in the North Robb Stark and his Northern army at the Red Wedding in The Twins by the Freys and Boltons under Lord Tywin's consent and protection.

Still, those two resemble a Stark and Lannister in similar ways in appearance as the blonde Dwarf is the first to speak as he smiled. "I am Fili and this is my mute younger brother Kili. We will always be at your service Tyrion, son of Tywin."

Tyrion smiled back and even more when Kili elbowed his older brother Fili in the side as he exclaimed of the joke at his expense, "I am not a mute Fili!"

Fili jumped in surprise almost too theatrically as he jokingly praised, lifting his hands high in the air in thanks. "Great Aule! He has been healed! Now we will never hear the end of his chatter!" The whole table have erupted into a boisterous laughter and Tyrion finds that sense of humor is very common among these Dwarves. Now he can share jokes with and appreciate them unlike how other serious or annoyed people are in Westeros. _Well bugger them all!_

"Well, thank the gods above that our dashing Kili hasn't lost his tongue yet. All women throughout Middle-Earth would have grieved when they missed his sweet voice if that happened. It would be so tragic.", Tyrion added the joke, which made the Dwarves even laugh even more much to the dark-haired young Dwarf's embarrassment but soon joined the laughter.

The next Dwarf had the beard and the hair like a mane of a powerful red lion. Reminds the Imp of the extinct House Reyne, one of the bannermen of House Lannister who dared rebel against their liege house along with House Tarbeck when his late lord grandfather Tytos, in his years of benevolence and over-generosity towards the people of Westerlands, nearly made his House a complete laughingstock throughout Westeros that forced his late lord father to take matters into his own hands to restore his family's glory and fierce reputation by completely annihilating the Reynes and the Tarbecks and burned Castemere to the ground in the advent of their rebellion, resulting to the birth of the most feared song played in history, "The Rains of Castemere" which served as a warning to all Houses in Westeros not to provoke the Lion even to the one who sits on the Iron Throne.

"Gloin, brother of Oin and cousin to Balin and Dwalin. We are both at your service Tyrion son of Tywin.", red-haired Dwarf said while his grey-haired brother held up his ear-trumpet and was nodding adamantly at every word.

The prestigious Gandalf the Grey have been sitting quietly between Fili and Gloin, was watching his little blonde Lannister dwarf introduced to every each Dwarf among the company of Thorin Oakenshield. From the looks of it, Tyrion looks happy, very happy to be acquainted with such rowdy and jolly Dwarves of his stature and wits with the Grey Wizard deducing that he may have longed for acceptance, appreciation and companionship which he finally gained but something else lacked more in his heart and needs to find out what might fill Tyrion's void should he find it.

Bofur's voice suddenly shouted. "Now that the familiarities are done, let's eat!" And that chaos ensued in the hobbit's dining room as everyone grabbed whatever food and wine they fancied or tossed it along to someone else.

Food was flying in the air, burps were a plenty, and manners... seemed to have escaped from the hobbit hole completely. Bilbo Baggins, on the other hand, had his back to them and seemed to frozen at the spot of the pantry.

The Imp could not blame the hobbit and felt a little guilty for emptying the food stores in the feast. Oh well, any castle in the Seven Kingdoms would have its food supply run dry should these Dwarves feasted on every hall they visit if there's a chance. They might even make the late Robert Baratheon run for his money and Mace Tyrell too. But how will Westeros handle such a race that reminded them of those who have deformity of a dwarf? Oh wait it will be chaotic!

Looking down, the once empty plate in front of him was now piled high with food and wine next to it and the stomach of the Imp growled appreciatively at the sight of such wonderful food. _Now this is a feast...time to dig in._, Tyrion enthusiastically thought as he dug in with his meal for he was famished.

Soon as all the other Dwarves enjoyed a hearty and jolly feast, Bofur engaged a conversation with Tyrion, "So, Tyrion can you cook and fight?"

"Ah, yes to some extent my dear Bofur. I also happened to be good with the axe and had a crossbow with me. Care for a little demonstration?", Tyrion said while continuing eating and drinking like the way he always does at feasts. The part where the Lannister dwarf learned how to cook was when he and Bronn made campfire for dinner tonight in the middle of woods outside the borders of the Vale before meeting with Shagga and the mountain clansmen in the middle of the night where he used his wits and silver tongue to convince them to fight alongside House Lannister for they'll be greatly rewarded with good steel of their weapons and armor, gold and the Vale of Arynn which his lord father fulfilled them according to Lord Varys.

"Well, Tyrion. it's a good thing that more the merrier we have become with you in our company.", Bofur said with a smile. "And also I'll be looking forward seeing how you do with the axe and... cross..bow."

"You'd be surprised to how well I aim with it." Tyrion smiled in response and liked Bofur's enthusiasm as the latter hushed into the Imp's ear. "Hey watch this. You wanna bet he might catch it?"

"No way he can catch it!", Dwalin drunkenly said, overhearing Bofur's whispers.

"I would bet on a few gold coin for that, Bofur. Go for it.", Tyrion encouraged Bofur who then grinned as he yelled, chucking a large piece of food from the plate before throwing at the fat Dwarf's mouth.

"Hey, Bombur! Catch!" The piece of food sailed through the air and landed right through Bombur's open mouth. The crowd roared in cheers as the husky Dwarf pumped his arms into the air at the victory.

After giving a few gold coins to the Imp, Bofur turned to Dwalin, displaying his smug look on the face. "Your turn." He nodded at the tattooed Dwarf, who, in turn, looked around for inspiration. Just then Fili walked up to the table and right onto it while balancing an armful of overflowing tankards of ale. Some of the mugs sploshed around, spraying ale at Dwalin, who then found his inspiration.

"Oi! Watch this!" Dwalin boosted up as he swept up his ale mug in his large hand and turned to the elderly Oin, shouting. "I said have another drink! Here ya go!"

And to Tyrion's surprise, Dwalin poured the mug full of ale right into Oin's ear trumpet! The elderly Dwarf was surprised of the sudden wetness of his ear, jumped up and shook the ale off of his hearing contraption while Dwalin doubled up laughing and thumping at the table. Everyone joined in the laughter, including the Imp. Even Oin too who heartfully guffawed once he realized what happened.

Soon tankards are filled and everyone raised their mugs to cheer for their happiness and health. Tyrion, in no doubt, joined too with a toast to the proud Dwarves and to Thorin Oakenshield, the future King under the Mountain.

Then every Dwarf drank down their ales through their throats. All finished. The Imp finished his also for he drinks wine like water. Wet beards a-plenty; a burping contest ensued that everyone wide-eyed at Ori who appeared to be the loudest until Tyrion made his even much more louder that everyone laughed merrily.

Due to being obligated as a noble member of House Lannister, Tyrion was all for manners but now he's in Middle-Earth, he felt free and wonderful from all the burdens and prejudices towards him in Westeros. But still wanted to be rich and a lord granted by the King Under the Mountain once the quest ends with the recapturing of the Lonely Mountain. Just thinking about if it has more gold and treasures than all of the goldmines in Casterly Rock. And also wondering if Smaug actually shit gold unlike his late lord father.

A lazy hush has fell over the last glowing Hobbit hole at the bend of Bag End as the insides are warm and quiet. Everyone in Bilbo's home enjoyed the lull after a hearty meal together. Most of the Dwarves dispersed throughout the house to enjoy their moments. Some conversing in low voices, while others contemplated idly while puffing on their pipes.

Tyrion had his first try of the pipe filled with Old Toby and he coughed at first but after a few more puffs, he seemed to be enjoying it. The Imp has found himself a new habit: puffing smoke from pipes.

_If only they can see me now..._, Tyrion thought referring to all the people of Westeros and damn them all to seven hells. No way he's going back there now. Not anymore. _The Seven Kingdoms will burn for all I care. Cersei can have it if she knows to deal with all chaos she has caused. Jaime... well I pray you lived through all her madness. Same goes for Pod, Bronn,... and Sansa..._

Meanwhile, the Lannister dwarf continued reading more of the books and maps from the shelves while sipping on wine like he always do back in King's Landing while having a conversation with Balin who shared Dwarven lore with him and the latter shared his story about the "world of Men" he lived referring to Westeros. He seemed to notice the would-be burglar feeling fummed and frustrated towards Gandalf who then tried to comfort the hobbit but only made it worse.

If Catelyn Stark and Bilbo Baggins ever meet, they might have something in common when it comes to guests being a bit too rowdy in their halls. Well, the widowed Tully wife of the late Ned Stark is dead now with her son.

Then, the Lannister dwarf noticed Kili and Fili walking around as if... they're up to mischief with themselves. This is going to get interesting. Most interesting.

Just as a fuming Bilbo came hurtling out of the hallway, closely followed by the sighing Grey Wizard, Ori perked up and asked timidly. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what shall I do with my plate?"

Fili, on the whim, appeared next to Ori. "Here you go Ori. Give it to me." as the blonde Dwarf snatched the plate right off Ori's hand and sent it flying into the air, whizzing past Gandalf, towards Kili who caught it effortlessly with his free hand.

Tyrion was amazed as the dark-haired Dwarf then spun around and pass it on into the kitchen, where Bifur started the sink and caught the soaring plate without even so much as a backwards glance.

Bilbo cried out with his eyes wide in shock and alarm upon seeing the Dwarves' sudden antics in Bag End. "Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!"

Soon different colored plates came flying out of the dining room along with... the thumping feet against the ground, cutlery scraping against each other, fists hitting on the wooden table. It was such a very catchy tune that even the Imp had his mouth whistling in rhythm with them. _Now this is entertainment!_

The only person who wasn't enjoying the musical thumping in the slightest is Bilbo Baggins as the Hobbit glared into the dining room and barked. "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said in a teasing tone.

Then Kili started singing followed by Fili and finally all of the Dwarves have joined in as well having caught in the tune and chimed in!

"_Blunt the knives. Bend the forks._"

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._"

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates...That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Cutlery clinked and musical notes were being played as Bofur pulled out his flute and Oin improvised by blowing on the empty teapot. Everyone in the dining room made an assembly of skidding plates, flying pottery and thumping feet while continued singing. Bilbo on the other hand was not amused not one bit. He might explode in anger that of Lady Catelyn's at any moment.

"_Cut the cloth. Tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the floor... Smash the wine on every door!_"

The Imp smiled and joined in the fun, having tossing few plates and his empty mug to any Dwarf who caught it including stacking them to the wide-eyed Ori who held a stack of plates on his hands. Even the Gandalf the Grey enjoyed the fun whilst smoking on his pipe. The Dwarves are truly a merry bunch, if only the northmen needed to learn a thing or two from them including the Starks when it comes to entertainment.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you're finished if there are any whole...send them down the hall to roll!_"

Bombur, on the other hand, was merrily cleaning off each plate that has some food scraps left in them presented to him before sending it off to Dwalin while Balin was casually sending each plate flying while not looking behind his back like no one's business.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dining room exploded in laughter at the utter incredulous look on Bilbo's face as he surveyed a clean pile of stacked empty dishes. No chips, scratches, or dirty spots despite all of the throwing around the hobbit hole!

_Now this is a dinner and a show! Much better than in King's Landing. That vicious nephew's wedding feast was the most horrid I've ever_ seen., Tyrion cheerfully commented in his mind that the Dwarves' entertainment during a feast is more fun than any in Westeros including the bloodiest ones, the Red Wedding and the Purple Wedding while laughing heartily along with the real Dwarves until deep resounding knocks on the door made the laughter died down instantly slowly.

"He is here...", Gandalf said solemnly.

That could only mean one person behind that door of Bag End Tyrion Lannister knew.

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror. Heir to the Throne of Durin and King Under the Mountain. He has come to Bag End.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now with Tyrion getting along well with the 12 Dwarves and a Hobbit in Thorin and Company, the time has come for the eldest heir to the throne of Durin to step forth and the seriousness of the quest begins in the next chapter! (humming Game of Thrones intro music)**

**I had this first because of demands of character interaction with Tyrion and the rest of the Dwarves. ;)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

**P.S. : Some of the scenes in this chapter credits to go ****PK-chan12, the best author of "The Unexpected Wizard Apprentice." XD In response to that author's words of hurt, I deeply apologize for my ill-gotten actions and take responsibility. And also to credit her with the scenes I borrowed from her story. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what's up guys, I'm back once more and the fourth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is here. Thank you for your support and reviews. I thank you all again :D XD**

**Happy Valentine's Day y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Opening the door by Gandalf the Grey, before them stands Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror. Heir to the Throne of Durin and the King Under the Mountain himself.

And he is the last Dwarf to arrive at Bag End as noticed by the dwarf for a Lannister himself.

Tyrion seemed to notice Kili and Fili bowing respectively to Thorin, addressing him as "Uncle" and the latter nod them back in return.

_Uncle? I see... Kili and Fili are the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield himself... So the twins are the heirs to the Throne of Durin until a trueborn son of his will be his sole heir once he finds himself a suitable wife of his own... I'm glad they ain't much like my repulsive nephew I so much enjoyed slapping him and watch him die despite my innocence of that crime I didn't commit..._, the Imp said in his thoughts upon realizing something why they looked like nobility since he thought that they resemble both Stark and Lannister earlier. He's glad that Kili and Fili are nothing like the late Joffrey.

"Gandalf...", Thorin greeted in a deep rumbling voice of a northern lord as he walked inside the hobbit hole. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice."

The Dwarf heir then took off his cloak and continued. "I would have missed this hobbit hole entirely, had it not been the mark on this door.

"Mark! There's no marks on the door! It was painted a week ago!", the hobbit barked out after being frozen at the sight of the dwarf full of nobility and authority after overhearing the part that meant his beloved door has been vandalized as if the Dwarves scurrying around his home wasn't enough for his grief!

Tyrion find himself in agreement for he did notice the strange looking glowing mark on the door back then earlier when they're outside Bag End earlier before gazing his eyes on the Grey Wizard simply stated to Bilbo with no sign of guilt not even the slightest at all.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself.", Gandalf said much to the hobbit's surprise before clearing his throat to make introductions. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."

The sandy-haired hobbit appeared to be exasperated to have another Dwarf in his house as Thorin gazed upon him. "So... this is the hobbit."

The Imp observed that the heir to the Lonely Mountain is assessing Bilbo Baggins, seeing if he's good enough for being the burglar of the group as Gandalf suggested back in Bree.

Finally after assessing Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield commented that he looks more like a grocer than a burglar before turning away to get the meeting started. But then he noticed Tyrion Lannister again since Bree and said with a lighter tone but still with authority. "Tyrion, son of Tywin. We meet again. I trust you enjoy the company of our fellow kin?"

"Ah yes Lord Thorin. I have indeed. They are quite the most enjoyable in feasts and very good in making jests before your arrival. Even Master Baggins' food taste quite exquisite.", Tyrion answered with a grin.

Thorin smiled and heads to dinner room to begin the meeting with the rest of the company with Gandalf and reluctantly Bilbo following in. Tyrion is the last one to enter and sat next between the King Under the Mountain and the Grey Wizard.

The Dwarf heir took a small but enough dinner fit for a lord with what's left of Bilbo's food from the vault as the Dwarves discuss among themselves as Gandalf unfurled an old crinkled map across the table.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak", the elderly Wizard spoke in a rumbling voice as he traced key areas in the parchment.

Tyrion and Bilbo were both examining the map with interest but the former had more interest than the sandy-haired hobbit as the Grey Wizard pointed to the peak, the two spoke softly. "The Lonely Mountain..."

_The Lonely Mountain?... Now that's an intriguing name for Erebor. I wonder if Ser Gregor Clegane was lonely underneath that brutality and thick armor of his that killed Prince Oberyn. Perhaps I should have called him "The Lonely Mountain" if I had the chance. Now that's a terrifying title._ _Hahahaha._, the Imp thought in sarcasm.

"Oin have read the portents and the portents say that it's time. Ravens have been flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold.", Gloin said sagely after clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

Ravens. It's always ravens. As they're known in the old saying in Westeros despite their main use as message carriers as a form of communication by virtually everyone else. _Dark wings, dark words._

Oin nodded as he adjusted his ear trumpet and added. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?", Bilbo said in worry after looking at the map.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather with teeth like razors and claws like meat-hooks. Did I forget to mention an extreme fondness of precious metals already?", Bofur said after piping up as he painted a magnificent picture of the beast for Bilbo.

That's a lot of bold and terrifying titles, the Imp noted. So far in Westeros and in Essos, there are many well-known and famous titles that befit most if not all men and women. A dragon with a title. Now that's new and quite refreshing.

The hobbit appeared to be very irritated from Bofur's comment and replied, "Yes I know what a dragon is."

_Do_ you?, Tyrion rolled his eyes in response. By the light of the Seven! Coming from the looks on Bilbo's face, he clearly knows nothing what dragons are and what they are capable of.

Suddenly, Ori jumped to his feet and announced to the group in a confident vigor. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

The others cheered on of the young dwarf's declaration while Dori tugged his brother down, shaking his braided head disapprovingly.

"And will it kill the dragon? You will only make it angrier and burn you alive if you do that", Tyrion quipped which brought some to silence.

Balin had to bring back the seriousness in the meeting. "This task would be difficult enough with an army behind us... But we just number thirteen- I mean fourteen with Tyrion joining our ranks." as he looked around the table before continuing. "And the fourteen of not the best... nor brightest."

This led to the Dwarves spark an indignant chatter from all because of Balin's seemingly insulting remark of their intelligence.

"I beg your pardon Balin. I feel quite offended of that remark of yours.", the Imp spoke that got their attention before drinking another wine and added with a darker tone. "I happen to be quite knowledgeable, having read many books concerning everything from statecraft and political maneuvers to warfare and strategies when I was back in my old home long before I came here. As you know my brother has his sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs a book like a sword needs a whetstone. That is why I'm very intelligent in my own right. So don't insult me Balin. A Lannister pays his debts."

Balin felt intimidated by Tyrion's words and apologized. And for the others, they went quiet for a while and surprised that the Lannister dwarf appeared to be smarter than he looks and also has a lot of wit too no doubt. Meanwhile, Thorin observed Tyrion and noticed that he really does have something more than what he claimed to be back in Bree while wondering his words 'A Lannister pays his debts.' Every word has a cryptic message and coming from the blond Lannister dwarf's words, it meant more than simply paying off money debts.

Then Fili slammed his fist on the table, declaring that they'll fight to the last Dwarf with Kili added that they have a Wizard on their side having the advantage, speculating that Gandalf has killed hundreds of dragons at that time.

_Hundreds of dragons? Him?! I know Gandalf's a Wizard I have yet to witness him use magic but a dragon slayer? That's utterly preposterous! Not even a thousand knights and warriors of Westeros could even kill a single dragon let alone one unless you're riding it yourself or even lucky enough to have killed it._, Tyrion doubted as he watched the Dwarves questioning Gandalf about such an overly-exaggerated feat, remembering about the Dance of the Dragons and the Field of Fire in Westeros.

"Are you really sure you're putting all your hopes on Gandalf? Did you forget that dragons are living weapons of fire that not even the most valiant and bravest knights of the kingdoms of Men can slay one dragon? I'd say even Wizards don't fare better with them. And judging from the look on his face, I think he has his own reasons. So staking everything on the Wizard won't help us in retaking Erebor. Am I clear?", the Imp interjected.

The Dwarves were taken aback of Tyrion's words of authority, so did Bilbo and Gandalf. Thorin appears to be quite impressed. Maybe he does deserve a place among the Noble Dwarf Families and a lordship under his reign after all.

The Dwarf King then raised his hand to get their attention. "Birds being seen returning to a quiet mountain, with no sight or sound of Smaug in sixty years. If we have noticed the signs, undoubtedly others will have as well."

Continuing, Thorin added. "Those who have been waiting in the shadows, tempted by the vast unguarded wealth of our hard-working people. Do we let them pilfer our forefathers' treasure?" He asked in open arms to his audience as they shook heads 'no' and then slammed his fist roaring in declaration. "No! I say we march into that mountain and take back Erebor!"

The King under the Mountain pumped his fist into the air and the rest went wild roused in cheer even the Imp clapped and smiled in impression of Thorin's speech. Quite better than blasted vicious idiot of a nephew of his'.

"You forget, there is no way into the Lonely Mountain. The front gate has been sealed shut after Smaug's attack.", Balin voiced his concern that lead to the Dwarves' joyous feeling in accomplishing this seemingly dangerous and impossible quest dying down.

"And not to mention we are in small numbers and lacked the necessary army and siege equipment in retaking Erebor. I wonder Lord Thorin. Didn't you call your banners?", Tyrion added the concern and then asked the Dwarf heir to the throne of Durin.

"Banners?...", the Dwarves looked at the Imp in wonder of the meaning of the word. Even the hobbit and the Wizard wondered that too.

"I mean the Seven Dwarf Armies. Didn't you call them to your aid to retake Erebor as you're the King Under the Mountain. Surely they wouldn't dare ignore the king's summons, would they?", Tyrion said in slight irritation and roll of his eyes.

Thorin answered grimly. "Aye I did but they didn't heed my call. They only follow the one who wields the Arkenstone as proof to my legitimate claim to the throne of Durin, Tyrion son of Tywin."

"Lots of cunts then. So if we manage to recover the Arkenstone, they'll come to your side, correct?", the Lannister dwarf guessed and Thorin nodded in reply.

"It's true Tyrion. The Arkenstone is the symbol of Erebor and only the heir can claim it but how do we get it with the dragon inside the mountain with no way inside?", Balin said in doubt.

"That, my dear Balin, is not true." Gandalf stated softly as he withdrew a heavy chiseled key from the pocket of his robes after clearing his throat.

Thorin Oakenshield was in disbelief upon looking at the small item as the Grey Wizard revealed that Thrain gave it to him for safekeeping and it now belongs to the rightful king of Erebor.

_Such a marvelous key..._, Tyrion looked in awe as he drank another cup of wine.

Fili believed that there's another way to enter the Lonely Mountain after all which Gandalf confirmed it that there's secret door invisible to naked eyes but didn't have the skill to find it even with the map he has with him. And now the subjects turns to the hobbit as their burglar after the Grey Wizard gave Thorin the key to a secret passage to the Lonely Mountain.

As the Dwarves all agreed that Bilbo Baggins is not the burglar they are looking for after hearing his protests and words that he's not the burglar type, an _expert type _as Gandalf claimed nor even stole anything in his life and is on the verge of declaring him unfit and unneeded for the job though the Imp kept quiet, the Grey Wizard stood up with all of high and mighty power, declaring in a deep and terrible voice that might put his lord father Tywin Lannister to shame in the seven hells.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!", he yelled.

The Dwarves, even Tyrion were somewhat terrified of the elderly Wizard's very intimidating presence and silenced. Gandalf stood down and began to explains his reason why he chose the hobbit. The answers Tyrion is looking for with patience paying off.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of the hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us the distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of the Company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins.", he explained.

"There's a lot more to Bilbo than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including myself.", the elderly Wizard added, looking at the mouth-gaping perplexed innocent hobbit.

Gandalf then turned to Thorin with a knowing look on his face. "You must trust me on this."

The Dwarven King finally relented and told Balin to give Bilbo Baggins the contract of his service as the company's burglar in terms of summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements. and so forth.

As the hobbit reads the contents of the contract, Dori spoke. "And what about Tyrion Lannister son of Tywin? Does he have a reward after helping us retaking the mountain from the dragon?"

"Ah, I have indeed. Lord Thorin promised me a lordship and a place among the Dwarf Families as the Eighth. As well as a position in his council of advisers. Once Erebor has been retaken which is his by right of course.", the Lannister dwarf said proudly much to their shock and surprise.

"No way!"

"Whoa!"

"Blimey hell!"

"You mad?"

"Is it true Thorin?", Balin asked for a confirmation.

"Aye I did. I promised to Tyrion son of Tywin such reward back at Bree where we have our first meeting. He's going to earn it first as proof of his undying loyalty, honor, duty, and a willing heart to me as King under the Mountain.", the Dwarf King replied.

The wide-mouthed Dwarves looked at the Imp who beamed proudly as if he was the lord of Casterly Rock now after his bold declaration of the reward from Thorin Oakenshield. "And in addition, I may have a strategy in mind if we are going to take the Lonely Mountain back in Dwarf hands from the dragon once we get there.", Tyrion added with another grin and a wink in his eye much to their awe of his words.

Dwarves in Middle Earth are really much more dense than all the lords and ladies of Westeros combined including his lord father and sweet sister but can be understandable and reasonable. _Oh bugger them all!_

When Bilbo began to hyperventilate in heavy breathing and is on the brink of fainting after reading more about the contract and the contents written on the parchment that got everyone's attention, Bofur's words didn't help much as he added about Smaug burning the hobbit alive to nothing but a pile of ash and thinking of the dragon as furnace with wings.

And the hobbit fainted right after he had seemingly calmed down for a moment, landing thud on the floor unconscious. "Oh very helpful Bofur", Gandalf sighs, massaging his forehead.

"Well done, Bofur. You just scared off the wits of our burglar.", Tyrion slowly clapped in sarcasm.

"What? What did I do?", the Dwarf with a hat said in defense unaware of the consequences he has made which was received by slap in the cheek from the Imp himself.

A few minutes later, Bilbo recovered from his faint and then argued with the elderly Wizard about going out of Bag End on an adventure and become a burglar in a dangerous quest.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." the hobbit stated, sitting on his comfy armchair.

The Grey Wizard would near none of it as he retorted. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long! Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" as he pointed to all the knickknacks the sandy-haired hobbit collected.

Tyrion with his cup of wine in his hand and a pipe on the other stood watch and listened in the conversation in a standing position leaning against the wall.

"I remembered a lively young hobbit who was always running off in search for Elves in the woods, who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would have liked it better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there!", Gandalf reminded Bilbo of his childhood past, trying to make him reconsider his decision. _I agree with the Wizard. I did once had the same spirit of adventure after reading so much from books in Casterly Rock with Jaime keeping his dear little brother safe... before meeting Tysha..._, the Imp mentally remarked before sadly remembering about the first meeting of wife in his little adventures with his brother outside the seat of the most richest and powerful House of Westeros before his lord father destroyed it.

"Gandalf, I can't simply go running off into the blue. I'm a Baggins of Bag End!", Bilbo stated in irritation. _Oh and I'm the Lord of Casterly Rock, my lord father would be pleased._, Tyrion quipped mentally in sarcasm.

Then Gandalf straightforwardly reminded the hobbit of his other side of the family in his blood. A Took. _They must be a famous hobbit family then_, Tyrion wondered. And the Wizard started mentioning of Bilbo's great-great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large that he could ride a real horse as he pointed the old portrait to the hobbit and the Imp's direction. _I wonder if the horse can stand with such weight. Oh wait the late King Robert was so fat that a horse appeared to be barely supporting him under such weight._, the Lannister dwarf mentally thought as he smiled.

The Grey Wizard then told the story of Bilbo's ancestor from the Took family in his role in the Battle of the Green Fields that he charged through the Goblin ranks and knocked the Goblin King's head clean off with a strong swing of an mighty club and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down the rabbit hole, winning the battle... and a game of golf invented at the same time.

_Now that is a very good story. I wonder if Robert had the same idea of what Bullroarer Took did to the Goblin King on Rhaegar. It might be a more legendary battle with the Targaryen prince's head flying off in the Ruby Ford than the Silver Prince being smashed in his chest armor by The Stag's warhammer. Now that is something I can live with. A game of golf. I would love to try it.. Sounds interesting... Most interesting. _Tyrion smiled after hearing Gandalf's remarkable story but Bilbo appeared to be not amused nor motivated, believing that he made it up.

"Well Master Baggins, all good stories deserve a good embellishment.", the Imp said as he grinned under the good cup of wine he drank.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.", Gandalf added with a wink at Tyrion.

The hobbit then asked. "Can you promise that I will come back?"

The Wizard shook his head as his smile faded away. "No. And if you do, you'll not be the same."

The blond Lannister dwarf understood what meant and Bilbo felt distraught and disappointed. "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf but I cannot sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

Tyrion watched Bilbo stomping out in the room passing by him and gazed on Gandalf. "So Master Baggins will not come then? A shame truly, it might have been a wonderful experience outside his home but then again it's not my place to meddle things."

"Do not worry Tyrion my lad. There will always be hope. Now get some rest. We will have a long journey for tomorrow.", Gandalf said in reassuring voice as he walked past the Imp, leaving him alone.

Tyrion sat down in deep thought, grumbling with massaging his temple while smoking pipe. Since Bilbo already made his decision in not becoming the burglar for the company even after reading the contents of the contract given to him and why did that buffon Bofur had to say about funeral arrangements?! The Imp noted to himself to slap the Dwarf again for that when given time in the opportune moment.

Now it appears that they have truly lost a burglar and he had to salvage the situation before the plan falls apart.

Then, the Lannister dwarf heard a faint singing before it was joined by multiple voices with a song that somehow felt far more chilling than the 'Rains of Castemere'.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold..._

_To dungeons deep..._

_And caverns old..._

_The pines were roaring in the height..._

_The winds were moaning in the night..._

_The fire was red, its flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light..."_.

After hearing the song from the Dwarves, Tyrion began to fall into deep slumber on his comfy couch. A slumber with a strange dream or rather a bit of a nightmare. Glimpses shown of an unknown young woman trapped in a cage surrounded by hundreds of goblins and a very fat and ugly giant Goblin looking lustily at her and that woman, in fear of such repulsive creatures staring at from her cage, had called out his name to save her from them.

His name!

Tyrion awoke with beads of sweat in his face and wonder what that nightmare was before falling back to sleep, noticing a blanket over him when he was asleep earlier. This time all vision went black, no dreams or nightmares at all.

In the early of the morning, Tyrion woke up early and soon the rest of the Company. The Lannister dwarf was sleeping on a comfortable bed. Must have been transferred by Gandalf no doubt. Who else can carry him there? Sadly with no whore in his arms.

He got a good clean refreshing bath and dressed in a new garb that is somehow similar to his similar clothing of red as member of House Lannister back in Westeros. Then he joined morning's breakfast with the Dwarves and helps in cleaning up the hobbit's home and readies preparations to head off to the Lonely Mountain to retake the lost kingdom from Smaug. Picking up his crossbow, the Imp noticed Thorin Oakenshield and Balin signing the contract and the latter placed the parchment on the table, leaving it behind.

_Hmm... I wonder what they're up to..._, Tyrion wonders in thought before Gandalf got his attention to help with packing and saddling of the ponies. Riding on his pony, the Companu is on set on the road leaving Bag End and the Shire with most of the hobbits looking at them in wonder and gossip about them which none of the group paid them no mind.

Now trekking on the path heading outside the borders of the Shire onwards to the Company's journey to the Lonely Mountain, the Lannister dwarf drank contents of wine from the wineskin like water whilst riding his horse.

"Goodness, Tyrion. Don't drink all of the wine. Save that when we need it for our long journey.", Gandalf playfully scolded.

The Imp smugly replied to the Grey Wizard. "Apologies, Gandalf but the wine from Bag End and The Green Dragon Inn tastes so sweet that I'm savoring its every moment I drink it. I give credit to the hobbits who made such a fine wine. _Even better than in the Seven Kingdoms_..."

"And you drink it like water. Quite a drinker aren't you, Tyrion son of Tywin.", Balin commented with the most of the Company laughed heartily.

"Says the whole lot of you back at Master Baggins' home.", Tyrion quipped back with even more hearty laughter from the Dwarves.

Continuing on the road, the atmosphere surrounding the Company started to feel bored and sullen but the Imp knows the best remedy to it as he asked the Grey Wizard.

Recalling the time when they left the contract behind Bag End with signatures of Thorin Oakenshield and Balin written on it leaving Bilbo's to sign it, Tyrion spoke. "Tell me Gandalf, how long is it going to take for Master Baggins to catch up with us. Unless he has a pony with him, it'll be impossible to catch up with us in such a long distance away from the Shire."

"Have faith Tyrion my lad. Bilbo will be coming here I assure you. Perhaps you might make good use of this moment.", the Grey Wizard answered with a playful wink at the Lannister dwarf who now understand what he said.

"A hundred Gold coins if Mr. Baggins joins us. The same reward if he doesn't. Place your bets." Tyrion made a gamble that he's always good at and winning every time he do so back in Westeros.

Then the Dwarves who overheard Tyrion's gamble, have made their bets, even the noble heir to the Throne of Durin too if the Imp had not noticed him made his bet too and wonders who's he betting for. Most of them bet that Bilbo will not come, while few including the Imp himself and also Gandalf bets that the hobbit will.

As the Company ventures farther and farther away from The Shire's borders, a distant but familiar voice called out to them, trying to get their attention.

"Wait! Wait!"

Tyrion is the first to notice and turned around to see the hobbit in full traveling attire with his pack that contained all the necessities for a long journey running after Thorin and Company on foot as he waved the parchment in the air. And by the old gods and the new, he's quite fast enough for a hobbit to catch up on them.

"I knew you would come, Master Baggins..." The Lannister dwarf grinned not only because Bilbo had finally come to join in their quest to retake the Lonely Mountain from Smaug but also he had won the bet.

A few miles away from where Thorin and Company headed on the road onwards the Lonely Mountain, a cloaked figure appearing to be human and is riding a horse trailed behind them with purpose yet to be known...

* * *

**Author's Note *humming Game of Thrones intro* Hahaha there you have it folks the adventure to the Lonely Mountain begins! And oh who is that cloaked figure trailing Thorin and Company I wonder and also the dream he had. I bet you readers might figure it out if you GOT I mean. ;)**

**Some scenes of the chapter credits to PK-chan12 :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo what's up, guys? I'm back and the fifth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is here! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your reviews, follows and support of the Game of Thrones x the Hobbit crossover story featuring Tyrion Lannister. Game of Thrones Season 5 is out on April 12 and I'm watching it at HBO channel. It was worth it despite some major changes adapted from the books but the show is still awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones that I swear to the old gods and the new. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Noticing the hobbit managing to catching up to them, the company had briefly halted their rides on the long road including Tyrion and Gandalf, looking quite surprised as Bilbo Baggins panting in exhaustion after a long run from his Bag End in the Shire.

"I signed it. Here.", Bilbo gasped for breath, displaying the parchment complete with his signature which Balin took it and looked at it for a while with his monocle he used before formally stating. "Well, everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony.", the Dwarf leader commanded before moving on to the road, followed by everyone else. Tyrion, on the other hand, noticed Thorin's unreadable expression and wondered what was going through in the future King under the Mountain's mind. Hopefully it's not something bad that might hinder the quest to retake the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo suddenly looked unnerved as he frantically explained while feeling exhausted and trying to keep up with the company but was falling behind. "No, no that won't be necessary. Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share in walking holidays, you know."

"Prince Kili and Prince Fili. Give our self-esteemed Master Baggins a ride on the road. He deserved it better after making a tiring long run from home.", Tyrion mischievously quipped which the two heirs to the Throne of Durin nodded in a devious look as they were slowly bearing down on the hobbit in their steeds.

"...Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!", Bilbo continued before suddenly got lifted by the Kili and Fili together and put him on a vacant pony who neighed indignantly to be carrying a hobbit on top of the cooking packs. And the master of Bag End looked awkward in his first ride as Tyrion felt in his first time when Jaime helped him ride a horse back in their childhood at Casterly Rock.

Then Oin cleared his throat and announced, "Oi! Come on Nori. Pay up!" and Tyrion called out too, grinning in victory. "Don't forget mine too as well!" Suddenly two or more clinking pouches were flying their way, one after another to those who have won the bet. The Imp felt a light or moderate weight on his pouch he easily caught which might be enough for a month or a week depending how he spends it but it was a start to gain riches on his own hard work and accord in Middle-Earth.

"What was that about?", Bilbo asked in curiosity when he saw sacks of coins being tossed here and there among the company.

Gandalf explained to the young hobbit beside him as he said, "Oh, they took wagers whether you'd turn up or not. By Tyrion's behest of course. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?", the hobbit asked again as he turned to see the Lannister dwarf giving a smug look before turning back to the Grey Wizard who replied and caught his own pouch, chuckling at the same time.

"Well... my dear fellow, I've never doubted you for a second. And I think, Tyrion son of Tywin is starting to believe in you too if he hadn't made the wager in the first place on the road.", he playfully said.

Bilbo looked confused for a moment before his nose started itching. "Achoo! Oh... it's horse hair. Having a reaction." The Dwarves looked at him with some in confusion how could he get a reaction from such gentle beasts while others hoping that this won't be a regular thing occuring for the Hobbit.

_I guess riding horses didn't come in the Took family line for Master Baggins..._, Tyrion mentally quipped.

"No, wait, wait! Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!", the hobbit shouted urgently as he checked his pockets and had a look of fear of losing something important.

Slightly irritated himself, Gandalf asked. "What on Middle-Earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief.", Bilbo groaned in despair, wanting to go home and get one of his necessities he left behind.

The Imp raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the hobbit when he heard that and mentally wondered. _Master Baggins wants us to turn around and go back to the Shire... to get a handkerchief?! Almost sounds like some stupid ladies in court of King's Landing or my sweet sister Cersei when they forgot something important. I'm beginning to doubt why Gandalf held so much faith on him in this quest._

Thankfully, Bofur have quickly resolved the issue as he tore a piece of his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo as a substitute, smiling along the way which the latter finds it smelly, much to the amusement of the Dwarves in the company including Thorin Oakenshield and Tyrion Lannister as they merely chuckled or shook their heads before moving on the road.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good of many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reached our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hill and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead. ", Gandalf sagely advised to Bilbo with a nod and Tyrion noted that Westeros who rejected him for he was is now behind him and Middle-Earth is straight ahead indeed.

Traversing in the lands of Middle-Earth with the company of 13 dwarves, a wizard and hobbit, the Lannister dwarf was in awe in sight of how truly beautiful Middle-Earth is when looking at the magnificence of the mountains, the forests, the animals, and everything far wider outside the Shire and less gloomy than Bree. Similar to Westeros in some ways like the Westerlands, the Reach, the riverlands, the Vale and even the North but sadly, the War of the Five Kings have torn the realm apart, leaving the beautiful scenery of the lands of the Seven Kingdoms into nothing more than smoke and ash filled with death and chaos, and in mere memory when there's peace. And then there's the long winter coming next as the Starks of Winterfell warned in their house words and none have prepared for its coming.

But bugger them all, Westeros can burn or freeze or whatever the schemes and games the nobles played for all Tyrion cared, it's not like he would save it from the brink of collapse as the people who only looked down on him and sees him as a monster in irony that they are the real monsters there. Middle-Earth might be his new home now and the Lannister dwarf accepted it.

No way in the seven hells Tyrion is going back there or he will drink himself to death if that happens.

"We make camp here!", Thorin shouted as he pointed to a rocky, though still wooden outcropping that looked out upon the land they trekked through which is a very good spot to see from the height. The Company then made camp there with Oin and Gloin preparing the fire; Fili and Kili rounding up the ponies and relieving them of their packs on their backs; Dori, Nori and Dwalin securing the perimeter and Tyrion and Bombur getting dinner ready on Thorin's orders.

_Ah it reminds me the time when me and Bronn were at The Vale where we first met Shagga and the mountain clans..._, the Imp mentally commented to himself as he helped Bombur cooking and made delicious set of meals for the company which is enough and content with wine involved too of course.

Once satisfied by hearty meals, the selected Dwarves have broken off to tend to their duties as the two heirs of the Throne of Durin still busy unloading the ponies and giving them dinner; Oin and Gloin tending to the fire; Bifur whittling something out of a block of wood; Nori, Dori, and Dwalin returned from the scouting with the report of no sign of trouble; Ori perching atop of the fallen tree trunk, busy transcribing in his journal; and Bombur checking through the food stock, ensuring that everything is in order to conserve their supply.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Balin were busy pouring over the map, discussing it in hushed tones along with Gandalf while he was in the first watch of the night. Bilbo took a short nap for a while and Tyrion busy smoking his new pipe and drinking wine, pondering in his new role in the quest and noticed the two Dwarves and the Grey Wizard having a conversation about the map. It felt like the scheming of nobles playing the game of thrones but held no sense of malice and manipulation but the latter part felt a bit more dominant.

Feeling bored for a little while, Tyrion had drunkenly started to sing the infamous and dreaded song of House Lannister that soon got the attention of the company including the little burglar who woke up and then overheard his singing.

_ And who are you, the proud lord said, _

_ that I must bow so low? _

_ Only a cat of a different coat, _

_ that's all the truth I know. _

_ In a coat of gold or a coat of red, _

_ a lion still has claws, _

_ And mine are long and sharp, my lord, _

_as long and sharp as yours._

As the Dwarves listened with looks feeling disturbed of the song's words of meaning including Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey looked at the flames of the campfire and saw visions of a big red lion fighting and struggling against the golden lion who is larger than the former and is winning the fight between lions just as the Imp continued singing his house's song.

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, _

_that Lord of Castamere, _

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, _ _with no one there to hear. _

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, _ _and not a soul to hear._

More visions showed in reference of soldiers in red lion-crested armor brutally slaying every man, woman and child within the castle in reference to Tyrion's late lord father Tywin Lannister leading his forces against the rebelling Reynes and Tarbecks and burned their seats of power to the ground shown before the eyes of the would-be King under the Mountain and the Grey Wizard who are now more feeling disturbed than ever.

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, __and not a soul to hear._

And so, the Imp had finished singing Lannister song before slowly noticing his fellow companions staring at him in a look of dread and awe of his singing. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?", he mused.

"Tyrion, son of Tywin. What was that song you spoke in your tongue? It feels frightful and dreaded...", Thorin demanded in curiosity and dread.

The Lannister dwarf replied to the Dwarven King, "That song, Lord Thorin, is the Rains of Castemere. It tells a story of the destruction of Houses Reyne and Tarbeck at the hands of my family, House Lannister of Casterly Rock."

Hearing this, the Dwarves were visibly more visibly disturbed and shocked of Tyrion's revelation of the song of his family who shared comments to each other after knowing that the song tells them about the destruction of a noble house.

"What is the meaning of the song of your family, Tyrion?", Gandalf wondered in a feeling of dread too.

"Long ago, my family was one of the great houses of Westeros, the land of Men where I came from and have ruled the Westerlands. And in that time, my grandfather the late Tytos Lannister was a kind but weak man who was perceived weak and a laughing stock in the eyes of his own vassals mainly the Reynes and Tarbecks. To restore Lannister dominance, Tywin, my father, marched against the upstarts Lord Roger Reyne and Lady Elynn Tarbeck. By the end of the rebellion, Castamere and Tarbeck Hall has been put to the torch and all members of Houses Reyne and Tarbeck executed. The title of the song is thus a play on words, as the "_rains_" fall over the empty halls of the "_Reynes_" who have been killed to the last man, woman and child with no mercy.", Tyrion explained the origins of his house's song much to everyone's shock and horror.

"Since then, the song serves as a grave warning to all those who would dare cross House Lannister and if they do, that offending house will be scattered to the wind and extinguished from root to stem. A Lannister always pays his debts.", the Imp finished before sipping on his wine.

Thorin Oakenshield now understands the meaning behind the Lannister dwarf's words: 'A Lannister always pays his debts.' and realizes that Tyrion may be dangerous only to those who has crossed him with a feeling dread that the Line of Durin may be extinguished neither by Smaug nor by the Orcs but in the hands of the Imp if he provoked or offended him.

"Tyrion my lad. That song you have sung sounds more dreaded than the songs of the monsters in servitude of the Enemy long perished many years ago and of the ancient dark beings of old.", Gandalf said after understanding the explanation yet he was very horrified of the meaning of the song from Tyrion's family.

The Imp shrugged off and stated, "The Men of Westeros are the true monsters in human skin no matter who you might be, a great king, a honorable lord, a noble knight or even a wizard. I am not even a man, more like a half-man in their eyes and they say I'm the monster while they destroy their realm and themselves in the game of thrones they play. How ironic, don't you agree? Of course, they made great and beautiful songs but were nothing more than sugary treat behind the cruel realities that entices stupid girls and inspires simple-minded men. Some are true, some are not."

Then the Dwarves were surprised once again on how they learned of Tyrion's world and had felt genuinely sorry for him, giving their true sympathies including Gandalf the Grey unlike the others who faked it well in King's Landing.

"Are- are the Men of Westeros really like that, Tyrion? I've seen Men in Middle-Earth traveling and visiting the Shire around and they're the nicest people you can talk to by chance.", Bilbo asked, feeling surprised on the golden-haired dwarf's view on Men.

"You know nothing, Bilbo Baggins. Thank the gods, you were born in this peaceful world unlike mine. It was a living hell I have gone through and I'm not going back there.", Tyrion simply said to the hobbit's naivety before resuming his drinking.

And with that, the rest of the Company have resumed their usual activities as if like nothing happened but were still disturbed of Tyrion's revelations of the song, the Men of Westeros and himself.

A few hours of night later, Tyrion overheard Kili and Fili making a joke on Bilbo Baggins, something about an Orc night raid after the hobbit heard some wolves that the Imp thought that the Starks are here in Middle-Earth. A terrible joke indeed as it upset Thorin Oakenshield who heard it at an earshot and chastised his nephews in an angry rumbling voice that would make the late Robert Baratheon a run for his money.

"Don't mind him. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.", Balin spoke in his gentle voice as the wizened Dwarf told Bilbo and Tyrion a story of how the late King Thror, the grandfather of Thorin Oakenshield tried to reclaim Moria after Smaug took Erebor but the Orcs were already there and two armies fought over it.

The Lannister dwarf listened to the tale attentively as images of the battle played in his mind on what happened and mused how Thorin must have felt with the rage and despair as he helplessly watched his grandfather's bloody beheading after a short skirmish between them and the Pale Orc known as Azog the Defiler unceremoniously tossing the dead Dwarf King's head at the dwarf prince's feet in his horror and grief.

Then Balin continued his story on how Thorin in his fiery spirit have faced Azog in single combat and used a fallen oaken branch as a shield hence the name 'Oakenshield' before cutting off the Pale Orc's right arm and then rallying the dwarven armies against the legions of orcs, clashing against each other and cutting them down in a long and hard battle. However, soon after the battle, so many of the Dwarves have fallen in battle and Thorin Oakenshield who gathered the survivors and lead on to survive as they are a hardy folk.

_That must have been more tragic in that battle than in Robert's Rebellion..._, Tyrion mentally noted comparing the War of the Usurper and the Battle of Moria and the tragedies it has occurred.

Balin then gazed towards Thorin's back with respect as he said, "And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one, I could call King."

The future King under the Mountain, who have been peering over the outlook, slowly turned around to see that his fellow Dwarves had risen from their sleep and were now looking upon him with awe and recognition including Tyrion who was not even a real Dwarf but half-Man still a Dwarf in heart regardless. Then, Thorin inclined his head, silently thanking them for following him as he held his hands behind his back and made his way back to the campfire.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?", Bilbo asked and Tyrion had the same question in his head too, wondering about the fate of The Defiler after his humiliating defeat by Thorin Oakenshield's hands.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wound long ago.", the Dwarf King bluntly replied in his belief that his most hated enemy has died a long time ago in the past after defeating it but Tyrion and Gandalf had knew better that a great warrior like Azog may not have died that easily in single combat unless by poison of course.

Unknowingly from a distance, a party of orc scouts took notice of the company's encampment and sent one of their own to report to their Master, Azog the Defiler that they have found the Dwarves while keeping watch of them. Meanwhile, a cloaked figure had noticed them from a bit afar and then drew out a longsword gleaming dimly due to the light of the full moon of the night...

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the fifth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and the sixth one will come around sooner. I apologize for delaying the update of the story. It won't happen again. :D Hope you liked it especially the scene of the Rains of Castemere. Next chapter will be the encounter of the three trolls and Tyrion is gonna use his wits to beat them in their word game! :) I might consider having other characters from Game of Thrones to appear here too and the cloaked figure is one of them. ;)**

**Don't forget to review and feel free to comment, advise, suggest and criticize. I'm all ears. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, I'm back again and the sixth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is here. I apologize for the long wait because college in my schedule is really a pain in the ass these days and had little time to finish making this chapter until now. Thank you once again for your appreciative support, reviews and patience. :D**

**R.I.P. Sir Christopher Lee. You're one of the best veteran actors of all time. :'( And now his watch has ended.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones that I swear to the old gods and the new. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After having a good night's sleep despite the night was dark and full of terrors literally that Tyrion joked from the Lord of Light's prayer he heard from Varys back in King's Landing discussing about Stannis Baratheon's new religion and enjoyed a satisfying breakfast and wine, the Company continued on riding through the path of the forest in the dawn of morning and late in the afternoon, it rained heavily just like in the town of Bree.

_Wet. Wet again. At least we had good bath while on the road..._, Tyrion mentally quipped to himself as the rain soaked on his body although the cloak had kept from being completely wet.

"Here Master Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?", Dori asked, clearly wanting the Grey Wizard to clear the rainy weather off them.

Gandalf simply said in response, "It is raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue raining when it is done."

_It seems controlling the weather is not Gandalf's thing and he said that he's a Wizard._, the Imp sarcastically noted before the old wizard spoke again, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?", Bilbo asked curiously.

"What?", Gandalf asked after hearing the hobbit's question.

"Other Wizards like you?", he asked again.

"Yes, Gandalf. Are there other Wizards out there in this world? Surely you're not the only one.", the Lannister dwarf chimed in.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are two Blue Wizards, although I don't quite remember their names but it has been a long time since they went east.", Gandalf answered.

_Of course, white. White stands for the highest rank above of all colors as was the Kingsguard. Too bad the white cloak was soiled by those sorry excuse for knights except for Ser Barristan and Jaime._, Tyrion thought as he spoke, "So, this Saruman the White is the leader of your Wizard order, am I right Gandalf? Why are there just five of you I wonder?"

"Of course, Tyrion my lad. Saruman is the leader of the Istari order and the greatest of us. And to answer your question of why there are only five Wizards here in this world, the answer is simple. We are here to guide and help those with our power, wisdom, and guidance but never force and domination. Each of us are tasked in helping the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth against the threat of the Enemy on every part of the world in our own way. Saruman is in the lands of Rohan ruled by the horse-lords and northmen where he lives in the Tower of Isengard; the Blue Wizards traveled in the East; as for me, I wander everywhere I go; and the fifth one dwells in the forest of Mirkwood in the company of animals.", the Grey Wizard explained.

"Are you really sure there's just five of you?", Tyrion doubted with a raising of an eyebrow after listening to Gandalf's explanation while commented in his thoughts. _Surely there should be more of them out there._

Rubbing his beard, Gandalf answered again. "Yes, there are only five of us here in Middle-Earth, Tyrion my lad. We were specifically chosen by the Valar for this task and purpose that we have not forgotten the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth."

"I see...", the Imp muttered while grasping and understanding about the nature of Wizards from Gandalf.

If he were to think if these Wizards ever come to Westeros, they might change everything among the smallfolk and the highborn depending on their mood or their intent to get involved in the game of thrones or dealing with the threat of the long-forgotten White Walkers from Beyond the Wall and help the Night's Watch.

_At least they might fare better than the red woman who's known for burning people to her Lord of Light._, he quipped.

"Who's the fifth one?", Bilbo wondered.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown.", Gandalf replied.

The master of Bag End wondered, "Is he a great Wizard or is he more like you?"

"I think he's a very great Wizard. In his own way.", the Grey Wizard said before adding. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

_Reminds me of sweet Tommen and his cats._, the Lannister dwarf mused himself of his favorite nephew who is the kindest along with his favorite niece Myrcella unlike the late King Joffrey.

Later before the sun started to go down, Thorin and Company had decided to stop where they were and set up camp to rest for the night near a really torn up little house next to them.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili. Look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.", Thorin ordered his nephews which they obeyed their uncle.

"A farmer and his family used to live here.", Gandalf commented upon looking at the ruined structure.

"Do you think bandits could have done this?", Tyrion wondered after looking at it as well, fully aware of what the brigands do when it comes to pillaging homes, killing men and children, and carrying off valuables for loot and women before raping them.

"This is not the work of bandits. Trolls.", the old Wizard replied.

"Trolls?", the Halfman asked curiously.

Gandalf then explained, "Trolls are a very large and monstrous humanoid race inhabiting Middle-Earth. They were strong and vicious, but generally dim-witted and stupid at best. Some were described as being able to speak, while others appear to be as irrational as animals. They were created by Morgoth in the First Age and many of them died during the War of the Wrath yet some survived and joined forces with the Enemy. It would seem the trolls dwell here in these parts and must have eaten the poor farmer and his family in an unfortunate encounter."

After learning about the trolls and feeling sorry for the dead farmer and his family, Tyrion Lannister asked in wonder about the certain name. "Tell me Gandalf. Who is this Enemy you always mentioned?"

"That I cannot speak of.", the Grey Wizard said.

"It wouldn't hurt to speak about him or his name.", the Imp insisted.

"Never. Never speak the name of the Enemy. Speak of the names of dark powers is never a good thing and it would only bring death and misfortune to those who utter them if you do.", Gandalf spoke in a dangerous glint of his eyes.

_This Enemy... It would appear this one must be more dangerous than the dragon at the Lonely Mountain if Gandalf felt more caution about him._, Tyrion mentally noted as he spoke, "Apologies, Gandalf. Just curious. Well, we will pay our respects to the poor farmer and his family, shall we?"

That Gandalf agreed before turning attention to Thorin Oakenshield who was issuing orders to his fellow Dwarves.

"Oin, Gloin. Get the fire going.", the Dwarf King ordered as the two get to work on making a campfire.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.", Gandalf started to make a suggestion. _He means to get us away from the trolls. I always wonder if I get to meet them in person if they don't eat me first._, Tyrion thought.

Thorin objected the suggestion as he said, "I have told you already. I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advise.", the elderly Wizard assured him

"I don't need their advise.", Thorin sneered.

"A good king must listen to the advise of his counselors and allies in order to make good decisions that may benefit the kingdom and his people. You would be a great fool to turn these Elves away, Lord Thorin.", Tyrion said wisely.

"Wise words but you know nothing of these Elves, Tyrion son of Tywin.", Thorin said, feeling angry.

_No, it's you who knows nothing of being a king, Thorin Oakenshield._, the Halfman retorted in his mind.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond will help us.", Gandalf once more assured him.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria. Desecrated our halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather? My father.", the heir and king to the throne of Durin said in a tone filled with contempt for the Elves.

Feeling annoyed of Thorin's stubbornness, Gandalf tried to once more to persuade him. "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they're yours to keep.", Thorin scowled.

Visibly upset, Gandalf the Grey started walking away from the future King under the Mountain and Tyrion Lannister and readied his horse to ride on.

"Gandalf? Is everything alright? Where are you going?", Bilbo wondered of the sudden departure of the wizard.

"To seek the company of the only one who's got any sense besides Tyrion.", he replied in an upset tone.

"And who is that?", the hobbit asked again.

"Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough Dwarves for one day.", yelled the Grey Wizard as he left the company without even looking back at them.

Disappointed of their conversation, Tyrion shook his head and dryly commented. "Do you know what I see in the future of Erebor under your rule? The future is shit, just like the past you hold on to. You would make a terrible king, Lord Thorin."

Before Thorin could even made an angry retort of the remark hurled at his face, the Halfman already left to help with the others set up camp that left him to ponder on his thoughts alone after Tyrion berated him.

Later that night that has fallen upon them in their camp, the dwarves have made stew and started serving in wooden bowls as well as sharing water and wine among themselves in the company.

"He's been gone a long time.", Bilbo muttered.

"Who?", Bofur asked.

"Gandalf.", the master of Bag End said.

"He's a wizard. He knows his way around.", Bofur said to the hobbit.

Sipping on his wine, Tyrion chimed in. "I doubt it after Lord Thorin have upset him in his wake of stubbornness for not heeding his advise."

"Here, do us both a favor and take these to the lads.", the fur-hat wearing Dwarf said, giving Bilbo and Tyrion two bowls to take to the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield and heirs to the Throne of Durin.

Heading to where Fili and Kili are, the Lannister dwarf noticed something from the woods and could have sworn, someone has been watching him but quickly shrugged it off. _It's just wind. Nothing scary out there. Well, I faced worst odds before._, he thought.

Arriving there, the Halfman and the hobbit noticed Fili and Kili watching a careful eye on their ponies intently that gave the two queer looks.

"What's the matter?", Bilbo wondered.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies.", Kili replied.

"And you did a marvelous job, Prince Kili. Now eat, you may need your strength to keep watching them.", Tyrion quipped.

"Only we encountered a slight problem. We had 17. Now there's fifteen. Daisy and Bungo are missing.", Fili said.

Visibly worried, the hobbit commented. "Well, that's not good. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No, let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might want to look into it.", the golden-haired nephew of Thorin said to Bilbo.

"In that case, I will inform the company of this to deal with the problem. Make sure you don't get yourself into trouble when you find your ponies.", Tyrion said as he started to leave Bilbo Baggins, Fili and Kili.

"Why? Me and my brother always get into trouble and walked away from it .", Kili said.

"Because you two are heirs to the throne of Erebor by blood through the line of Durin and we will not risk losing you in this quest should if anything happens to either of you or your uncle, my prince. When the time comes, you will do your duty and honor as great kings far better than your predecessors I could imagine.", the Halfman explained before walking away as the two astonished dwarves and a hobbit sets out to find the missing ponies.

Returning back to the small camp shortly, Tyrion Lannister roused up the dwarves from whatever they are doing that annoyed some of them. "Get up. We have a problem here."

"What happened, Tyrion son of Tywin?", Balin asked.

"It's the ponies, Balin. They've gone missing.", he said that surprises the dwarves.

"How?", Thorin demanded.

"If I have to guess, our ponies are taken by these foul trolls in these woods we set camp here. Oh, Master Baggins and your nephews went ahead to retrieve them and may require reinforcement to take on the thieving monsters on.", the Imp explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Dwalin bellowed, followed by everyone in the company who brandished all of their weapons and headed to aid their fellow companions. Meanwhile, Tyrion grabbed his crossbow and loaded the bolts to ready to shoot at these monsters.

Arriving on the scene where they found Fili and Kili hiding from the bushes, Tyrion came to see the trolls for the first time of his life. They are huge, ugly, fat and mean-looking. It's like he had finally meet the grumpkins and snarks at last.

_They're even uglier than Walder Frey and all of his sons and much bigger than Ser Gregor._, he commented in his thoughts as he watched the three trolls named Tom, William, and Bert cooking a huge pot of gruel with the captured ponies behind them as they discussed about food.

Not only that, they have their burglar sadly got caught in an attempt to retrieve the ponies and tormented the poor hobbit. _No doubt, it's either the princes' idea or Bilbo's. Green boys..._, he sighed exasperatedly.

Just when the trolls suggested in holding Bilbo's toes over the fire in their interrogation, Kili came out and struck Tom's leg with his sword that gave the latter great pain before he backed up ready to fight the dwarf.

"Drop him!", the black-haired dwarf prince demanded at the swordpoint at the trolls.

"Yo wot?", Bert asked in confusion.

"I said, drop him.", Kili demanded again.

In response, the trolls then threw Bilbo who landed on Kili, knocking to the ground together and about right after that, the rest of the Dwarves came out of the bushes, armed with their weapons at the ready and started to battle the three trolls.

While the Dwarves fought the three trolls, Bilbo went to get the blade Tom had and used it to cut the rope and free the ponies as they got out and ran away. _Fool, we needed the ponies!_, Tyrion grinds his teeth that may make Stannis Baratheon run for his money when he saw that as he readied the crossbow and fired at the trolls in each reload.

One bolt hit Tom in the leg, the second bolt struck Bert in the arm and the third bolt made its way through the shoulder of William. And that gave them great pain from the crossbow shots the Lannister dwarf has made.

When it appeared to be a victory in favor of the dwarves, the two trolls had the advantage and held Bilbo a hostage under threat of ripping the hobbit's arms off that forced the dwarves to surrender and allowed themselves to be cooked for their dinner.

However, they forgot Tyrion Lannister for he was still hiding from the bushes and only acted as ranged support during the skirmish. Seeing that his fellow companions are tied into the sacks while others are roasted slowly under the fire, the Halfman knew that it's time to use his wits and luck to save them, seeing that his crossbow bolts aren't enough to take them down because of their hard skin but had dimwitted brains that he should exploit.

When he overheard them talking about something that the morning sun will rise and they will turn to stone, Tyrion realizes that it's almost time for dawn and started to do his little game of wits hes always good at. _The gods must be smiling upon me._, he mused to himself.

Walking out of the bushes from his hiding place after discarding the crossbow, Tyrion sniffed and said. "Ah, just in time for dinner. I would like a cup of wine to savor the taste if it would please you."

That got the trolls and the company's attention that gave them mixed reactions of confusion and frustrations to the Imp's witty remarks of their cooking.

"Eh, who are you?", Tom demanded.

"I am Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin. And you must be?", he introduced himself politely.

"I'm Bert. This is Tom and William.", Bert introduced himself and his fellow trolls.

The Halfman smiled, "A pleasure of meeting you Tom, William and Bert. A fancy meeting with you trolls in the middle of the dark woods cooking dinner made of my fellow dwarves and a hobbit to fill our bellies for tonight."

"He's a dwarf. Let's get him and sack him so we can eat him later.", Tom suggested.

"Alrighty then.", William complied.

As William was about to grab Tyrion and stuff him into a sack, the latter raised his hands in surrender. "Wait! Wait! My family is rich and powerful and I could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

"What is the meaning of this, Tyrion son of Tywin?", Thorin growlingly demanded, followed by the rest of the dwarves who are outraged of the Halfman's words to the troll who held them captive

Noticing a familiar grey figure with a staff passing through the woods around the trolls and Tyrion talking directly to them, Bilbo was able to piece the puzzles together. "Wait, I think Tyrion is distracting them. We have to play along with him now.", he whispered loud enough for the dwarves to hear.

The other dwarves were confused at first but soon they got the point and played along with the ruse, the little lion of Casterly Rock had put up with the three trolls in front of him.

"Rich beyond our wildest dreams, eh?", Tom muttered.

William commented. "Sounds better than the small hoard we have."

"Will there be food too?", Bert wondered.

"Yes, Bert. Lots of food and wine to fill your large empty bellies, my friend. Considering you three are intelligent and strong in your own right, you would make great lords of your domains wherever you choose... if you swear your allegiance to me.", the Imp offered that surprises the outraged dwarves.

Hearing Tyrion's offer, the trolls then argued if whether they should accept the offer or not which further escalated into a brief fist, eye-poking and ear-grabbing fight between themselves before William stopped Bert and Tom.

"We should cook this lying dwarf. He's distracting us from our cooking of his fellow dwarves.", William said with Tom and Bert soon agreeing.

Making a mock display of hurt look, Tyrion gasped. "Me? Distract you? My dear William, I would never do such a thing. That would leave a bad taste in my mouth which I would need a cup of wine after this. And I never lie to those who are loyal to me and will be richly rewarded if they serve me well. Refuse my offer and you will be destroyed with no trace of your existence left. A Lannister always pays his debts."

Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves had heard him and his last finishing words with a shudder or surprise and knew that the three trolls were doomed from the start the moment Tyrion came face to face with those twice larger than his small size.

"And how are you gonna do that?", Tom taunted with Bert smiling and scowling menacingly at Tyrion in belief that they will easily overwhelm him before cooking him and then eat him along with the rest of the captives.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? You will regret trying to make us think we're half-witted to make fools of.", William said, trying to intimidate Tyrion but the little lion stood his ground.

"Then how about a little sunlight to bathe upon in order to help you three brighten your point of view, right my friends?", Tyrion finished with a wicked grin when he sees the Grey Wizard making his move now.

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared on top of the large boulder before the three trolls and bellowed in a loud voice, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?", William asked.

"No idea.", Bert replied.

"Can we eat him too?", Tom asked about eating the Wizard.

Raising his staff, Gandalf split the large rock in two to reveal the sunlight of the rising dawn as the light shone upon the trolls and were turned to stone as they tried to get away but failed almost like someone had built these ugly and terrifying-looking statues and left them there.

Seeing the trolls turned to stone by the rays of sunlight, the Dwarves and Bilbo all began to laugh and were happy that their giant hosts are finished and 'stoned' before getting themselves out of the sacks.

Gandalf looked at Tyrion and gave him a nod of approval which the latter returned the favor.

As Thorin and Gandalf discussed about the trolls now turned to stone and wondering where the trolls had stayed when it's morning, bad news have come to the company when their rides had ran away in the midst of the troll incident.

"The ponies, they've bolted.", Ori informed that left everyone in frustration.

Tyrion glared at Bilbo for letting them run free during the chaos and wished he should slap his face to teach him a lesson or two which he was about to had his self-control stopped him from doing so.

"There's no need to worry. The ponies are secure.", an old but familiar voice called out.

Hearing the voice, the thirteen dwarves, the hobbit, the wizard turned around to see a cloaked figure holding the reins of the ponies that had supposedly ran away in the midst of the short skirmish with the trolls.

"My thanks stranger. Who are you?", Thorin asked of the unknown man's name who had brought back their rides.

However, that old but familiar voice have somehow made Tyrion Lannister begin to recall of a certain man from Westeros whose famous reputation is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms other than his older brother Jaime upon looking at the stranger clad in his cloak and recognizing the man's tone standing right before them.

"Ser Barristan Selmy?"

* * *

**Author's Note: After a few months of delay and writers block due to college and busy schedule or I'm just lazy and lax lol, the sixth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and the next update will be coming around soon. I hope you enjoyed it and yes, the cloaked figure is Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold himself! XD**

**Yes, his death in the tv show seriously pissed me off! I mean this is Barristan the fucking Bold! One of the best knights of Westeros. He's so badass in the books which I don't mind the departure where he readies Mereen for a siege but D&amp;D had him killed by a bunch of mask-wearing homos with cheap knives in the show. That is so pathetic! Because of that, I intend to have him in this story that gave me an opening. No flames please. *sweat-drops***

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :) Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey there my friends! I'm back again and the seventh chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is here. I apologize for the long wait because college (with the finishing of my midterm exams! XD) and had little time to finish making this chapter until now but also a bit lazy too, my bad. Thank you once again guys for your most appreciative support, reviews and patience. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones that I swear to the old gods and the new. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 7

If only someone can close his mouth which he did later on, Tyrion Lannister was surprised to see the famed Lord Commander of the Kingsguard back in King Aerys' day before the War of the Usurper and one of the few true knights left, which included his big brother Jaime of course, among the late King Robert's paper shield excuse of a Kingsguard of his who was dishonorably discharged from his post by that idiotic Joffrey Baratheon and his oh-so-sweet sister Cersei according to the news from King's Landing and later was last reported to be in service of Daenerys Targaryen, the last scion of House Targaryen in Mereen by Varys' little birds during the Small Council meeting.

Now he's standing right before him here after the Halfman made formal introductions of his comrades to the greatest knight of Westeros and then convinced Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves including Gandalf and Bilbo that they're going to talk in private as they tended to the ponies to secure their luggage that Ser Barristan managed to secure on time during the troll skirmish.

"So... how did Ser Barristan the Bold get here in Middle-Earth of all places.", Tyrion asked with a pouring of a cup of wine in his hand.

"It's a long story, Lord Tyrion...", Barristan replied while pouring wine in his cup also.

"Try me, ser. I do so love long stories and I savor them with a cup of wine in my belly.", the Little Lion insisted.

Then after drinking a cup of wine, the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard then told Tyrion about his time at Mereen where he still served as one of Daenerys' closest advisers after the banishment of Ser Jorah Mormont for being a spy under the late King Robert's service when he was given a scroll containing the royal pardon by one of Varys' little birds that the Imp suspects that his late lord father had something to do with it since he recalled Tywin asking Lord Mace Tyrell to fetch him a quill and paper in response to the former Northern lord's undying loyalty to the last female Targaryen during the Small Council meeting in King's Landing.

He then informed him about the recent uprising of the Sons of Harpy in Mereen that left a lot of good men under Daenerys' service dead as they ambushed the Unsullied and the Second Sons under Grey Worm and Daario Naharis in every secluded areas of Mereen, and also stated to have faced them himself when he saw trouble nearby while in a walk around as he was cutting down a number of them before being stabbed multiple times and was almost finished off had not for Grey Worm to kill the last Son of the Harpy but died succumbing to his wounds.

However, the next thing he knew, he was here in Middle-Earth in the middle of nowhere where he still got a sword in his hand and his wounds are gone as if it never harmed his body before with the thought the Seven had saved his life before his small journey where he ran into Thorin and Company after managing to secure the ponies while trying to get used to the new land with strange people and creatures he's in now.

"By the gods, you died?! Ser Barristan the Bold, the greatest knight of all the Seven Kingdoms in Westeros. You, the man who slew Maelys the Monstrous in single combat at the Battle of the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, fought the Kingswood Brotherhood and its leader Simon Toyne and boldly rescued the Mad King Aerys II from captivity of the Darklyns during the Defiance of Duskendale, has been killed by a knife-stabbing group of fanatic rebels!", the Halfman exclaimed in surprise with a laugh.

"It was... humiliating I admit to be killed by the likes of these group of men who could barely use a knife, let alone wield it with skill but at least I died a knight fighting for the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Lord Tyrion.", Barristan defended his knight's honor which was a bit humiliated by the Imp's laugh.

"I find it utterly ridiculous that you would fall in battle like that, ser. You could have easily cut them all down like carving a cake if you have to. And now the Targaryen girl is all alone in Mereen filled with fanatic rebels with no any real experience of ruling the city.", Tyrion stated, feeling sorry for Daenerys that she may have a little chance in reclaiming the Iron Throne for her family and sometimes wished he was there as her advisor but brushed it off and left her to the fate uncertain of her rule and future.

Selmy solemnly said, "I might be serving in King's Landing still if the vile boy upon the Iron Throne had not cast me aside, it shames me to admit. But when he took the cloak that the White Bull had draped about my shoulders, and sent men to kill me that selfsame day, it was as though he'd ripped a caul off my eyes. That was when I knew I must find my true king, and die in his service."

"Then perhaps you should fight for Lord Thorin Oakenshield.", the Halfman suggested that caught the old man's attention before continuing as he pointed at Thorin tending to the ponies with his nephews, "He is the heir to the Throne of Durin and the future King under the Mountain who had lost his kingdom to Smaug, a dragon who has stolen the home of his people years ago and his nephews Kili and Fili are his heirs until a trueborn son of his is born from a wife of noble birth he chooses once Erebor is reclaimed. We may need someone of your services in this quest and that's where you come in..."

Pondering on his thoughts lately, the old knight decided to join in anyway since he has nowhere else to go while wishing Daenerys good graces that she may have yet to have new competent allies and advisors in his stead and also had to stick by Tyrion Lannister for now since he was the only known Westerosi in Middle-Earth that he was familiar with as he unsheathed his sword and bent his knee to swear an oath.

"Aye... Very well then, Lord Tyrion... I, Ser Barristan Selmy, pledge my sword in your aid of reclaiming Erebor for Lord Thorin Oakenshield, the heir and future king of the Lonely Mountain to fight for him and defend him and his young heirs with my life until my last breath.", he said his oaths in the sight of the old gods and the new, if there were there in Middle-Earth.

"Rise, rise my friend! Welcome to Thorin and Company, Ser Barristan Selmy! Your services will be most rewarded once Erebor is reclaimed by the rightful heir to the Throne of Durin from the dragon. I will explain all the copious details along the way to the Lonely Mountain.", Tyrion formally welcomed him into the quest with a clap on his shoulder before making a quip that made the old knight laugh.

"By the way, I had a wonderful title for Ser Gregor and it's the 'Lonely Mountain'. Fitting for him, am I right Ser Barristan?"

"A fitting name for the monster of a man who had raped and killed Elia Martell and her children during the Sack of King's Landing.", the old knight commented with a bit of sardonically humor in his words that the Imp noted of the blasphemy of knighthood in his face.

Noticing the dwarves are searching for a cave where the trolls were believed to have taken shelter from sunlight, the odd pair of a Lannister dwarf and the old knight of the Kingsguard followed them to see what's interesting within the caverns.

At the cave where the trolls had stayed in the morning since they're already turned to stone thanks to Tyrion's wits that distracted them for Gandalf to dispatch them, the company have entered into the cave and found a bunch of treasure and valuable things as the Dwarves started going through the gold while Thorin looked to see a set of swords covered in dust and cobwebs.

"With this much gold here, you could have easily live a life of a lord with a small keep, land and incomes.", Tyrion noted at the trolls' hoard filled with gold and jewels but they are nothing compared to the gold of Casterly Rock.

"Or enough to buy a finely-bred horse or two, a new set of armor and equipment of good quality, and good castle-forged steel weapons.", Ser Barristan chimed in about the requirements of being a knight.

_I never thought Ser Barristan has a sense of humor..._, Tyrion quipped mentally with a smile.

"These swords are not made by any Troll.", the Dwarf King said.

_I doubt if any of them have even the brains to know how to forge even a simple sword... These weapons are almost like they're made of... Valyrian steel._, the Halfman thought as he goes through the set of swords and weapons until he came through a double-bladed axe that almost resembles that of the rarest steel found only in heirlooms of notable noble houses in the Seven Kingdoms.

Alongside it is a small chest filled with precious ingots of silvery appearance that Tyrion was enthralled into it and believed that this is even much more valuable than anything in Westeros or in Essos.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men.", Gandalf said as Thorin took two of them out and gave one of them, a long blade to him to examine.

The Grey Wizard pulled it out of its scabbard and examined it with a realization of the blade's origins struck him as he spoke, "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin was about to put it back where he first picked it up as expected of his long-term grudge against the Elves when he learned of the weapon's origins but Gandalf stopped him and tried to persuade him to keep it. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

"Then perhaps that finer blade should be given to Ser Barristan.", the Imp suggested with the notion in his mind.

"And why is that, Tyrion, son of Tywin?", the elderly Wizard questioned.

"Because Selmy is only true and honorable knight of the Seven Kingdoms in Westeros and he gives honor and prestige to whoever he serves which is you Lord Thorin in reclaiming your birthright. There's no finer man to wield such a blade than Ser Barristan himself.", Tyrion wisely stated.

For a moment, Thorin Oakenshield pulled the sword to examine the blade and decided to give it to Barristan after re-sheathing it. He doesn't want to associate with anything related to the Elves he greatly despised after all.

"It's really good steel. This blade feels like Valyrian steel of sorts.", Selmy commented after a few swings of the new sword he acquired but kept his old one as an extra weapon just in case.

Meanwhile, Bofur, Gloin and Nori were putting a considerate amount of gold in a chest and buried it with Tyrion watching them with a look of surprise that they're burying their newly-discovered find in the trolls' cave they just acquired.

"We're making a long-term deposit, Tyrion.", Gloin justified which the Halfman rolled his eyes of his stupidity.

"It would be unwise to discard them so easily, Gloin. We needed the gold for the quest to the Lonely Mountain to secure fresh food and supplies on the long road ahead of us. You would be a great fool to do so.", he protested thanks to his experience as Master of Coin back in King's Landing.

Seeing that Tyrion is serious about this and the rationality of the money's importance for the quest, the Dwarf warrior immediately told Bofur and Nori to cease digging and bring the chest of gold with them.

The future King under the Mountain then instructed the rest of his comrades to clear out of the trolls' cave as everyone started to leave with their newly procured weapons and gold while Gandalf took notice of something metal when Tyrion carrying his new axe and a small chest of silvery precious-looking pieces stepped on it as he walked out of the cave.

At the ground lay a small sword with a brown handle that had silver markings on it.

Using his staff, the Grey Wizard remove the blade from its scabbard and what he saw the sword, he clearly knew exactly what its use was and knows a certain person who will be the one to wield it.

Exiting the cave, Gandalf went over to give Bilbo Baggins the sword he had found as he said. "Bilbo, This is about your size."

"I can't take this.", the master of Bag End protested when he was given the weapon.

"You better, Master Baggins. We don't have to play babysitter all day throughout the quest if you didn't have a sword in your hand to defend yourself.", Tyrion quipped while checking out the ingots from the small chest he procured next to his new axe and the old crossbow of his.

Gandalf agreed with the son of Tywin Lannister and explained about the sword, "Tyrion is right and I hope you never have to. The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"I've never used a sword in my life.", Bilbo protested again. _Seven hells, Bilbo either you take the sword in your hand now or I'll shove it up your small arse myself!_, Tyrion thought in irritation with a facepalm.

"Boy, I was given a sword when I was a small child like you in your height and was about ten years old at that time and I had killed the first man in my life. It's better to have a sword in your hand if you wish to survive out here with plenty of danger ahead of you.", Ser Barristan tells the young hobbit who was taken aback of the old man's wisdom.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this... True courage is about knowing not to take a life.", the elderly Wizard sagely advised him after agreeing with the former Kingsguard knight who appear to share the same idea as well.

The hobbit had took the new blade in the end and unsheathed it to see the sword's steel with his own eyes before Thorin told everyone that he heard something... or someone approaching their position now. "Something is coming."

"Stay together! Hurry, arm yourselves!", Gandalf instructed as everyone prepared themselves for an impending ambush along with Tyrion and Ser Barristan wielding onto their new weapons.

Suddenly as the company stood there altogether, a man with brown hair, a long grey beard, and wearing brown worn-out clothes appeared out of nowhere riding in his sleigh of... rabbits and shouted like a crazy wild man with a look of that he had saw three dragons in the sky of Westeros.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf laughed heartily as he recognized one of his fellow Wizards. "Radagast. Radagast the Brown."

"This is the Brown Wizard?", Tyrion said with a look of surprise after noticing the features of Radagast's appearance while in his mind, _He looks like a crannogman from the Neck who just explored the woods far too many times... I could have mistaken him for a poor septon with a mad devotion to the Seven traveling in the Riverlands..._

"Yes, it's the Brown Wizard Radagast, Tyrion my lad.", the Grey Wizard said before having a little chit-chat with him while Tyrion watched with a little disgust when the crazy Wizard had a stick bug appearing in his tongue when trying to tell Gandalf something before being calmed down.

Overhearing their conversation, Tyrion listened eavesdroppingly while Ser Barristan helped the dwarves with the ponies filled with baggage and newly acquired gold despite the distance made by the two Wizards as Radagast said. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. Nothing grows there anymore. At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay but the worst are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?", Gandalf questioned.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I'm not a Wizard. I have been following their trail and they came from Dol Guldur.", the Brown Wizard replied.

_Spiders huh? Well, the White Walkers were said to have giant ice spiders in the Long Night from the stories meant to scare little children... but why do I have the feeling from what Radagast said were true?..._, the Little Lion thought.

"Dol Guldur... But the old fortress is abandoned.", the Grey Wizard stated.

"No Gandalf. Tis not.", Radagast shook his head in protest as he continued about his recent exploration of Dol Guldur. "A dark power dwells in there, such I have never felt before. It is a shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the ancient spirits of the dead... I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, the Necromancer has come!"

Sensing his colleague's distress of the events that happened in Dol Guldur and decided to ease his mind, Gandalf gave Radagast his Old Toby pipe to smoke in and calm down before asking him once more. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?..."

The Brown Wizard then showed Gandalf something hidden wrapped underneath a tan colored cloth and ominously said, "That is not from the world of the living..."

_Now this is getting more mysterious by the minute I'm here. The Greenwood is sick of some dark power or something, giant spiders infesting there and a necromancer in Dol Guldur that sent Radagast into a shaken fit... I wonder if this is related to 'The Enemy', Gandalf had mentioned. I need more information and I wished Varys and his little birds were here but sadly I will have to ask these Elves if they knew about it if they're not tight-lipped enough..._, Tyrion wondered in his thoughts from the conversation he picked up.

Then a howling sound was heard by the company and Tyrion thought that he could have sworn it was a direwolf in the midst of the forest. Maybe he would have jokingly believed that Robb Stark and his Northern army might be here in Middle-Earth with his direwolf Grey Wind after dying in the Red Wedding but he knew better than that.

"What was that?", Barristan asked with a feel of alarm as he readied his new blade to use.

"What was that a wolf?", Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.", Bofur noted.

With a feeling something is behind them, they turned around to see a large black wolf-like creature who then jumped at them like a rabid wild dog that needs to put down now with Kili shooting an arrow at it and another appeared with the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard easily slew it with his new sword.

"Warg scouts! Which means the Orc pack is not left behind.", Thorin Oakenshield said angrily.

"Orc pack?!", Bilbo said incredulously.

"Impossible. I killed their scouts and covered your tracks away from them...", Ser Barristan said in disbelief.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?", the old Wizard interrogated him.

"No one.", Thorin protested but Gandalf asked him again a bit more fiercely which he had protested again and had sworn that he never told anyone of their quest in the Lonely Mountain and cursed in Durin's name as he asked what's going on here.

"You're being hunted.", the Grey Wizard stated that doesn't sound like good news at all.

"We have to get out of here.", Dwalin said as he got on the pony right now and everyone followed suit but others knew that they will be overtaken by the Orc pack even with the current speed of their rides.

"I will draw them off.", the Brown Wizard proposed.

"These are Gundabag wargs! They will outrun you!", Gandalf protested with a fear that the Orc pack might harm his old friend.

However, Radagast quickly retorted back with a hint of prideful and mischievous look in his eyes fiercely at Gandalf, pointing at his sleigh of rabbits itching to run already. "But these are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try..."

Ser Barristan has another idea too as well as he unsheathed his new blade after saddling up his horse, "I'm coming with too, Wizard. I may be old but I'm one of the best and most skilled fighter from Westeros. I will buy you all enough time to get as far away from these orcs. Besides I had to finish what I have started. Do not worry, I will catch up behind you and I won't die that easily this time. On my word as a knight."

Realizing that he's serious after witnessing his skill in slaying a warg in one slash without even flinching, the Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo have nothing to protest as they made a ride for their lives as quickly as possible.

Watching Radagast the Brown and Ser Barristan Selmy heads out to deal with the Orc pack chasing them with Tyrion feeling worried that he might not come back but this is Barristan the Bold, he won't die so easily by a bunch of ugly looking man-like creatures as the Imp believes that no one in Middle-Earth can match him in single combat regardless if they have magic on their side and they'd be great fools in facing the likes of him...

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the seventh chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and the next update will be coming around soon. I hope you enjoyed it my friends. :D Looks like Ser Barristan the Badass had joined the Thorin and Company with Orcrist as his new weapon instead of Thorin Oakenshield! There's no finer blade to wield by any man but Selmy himself. :D Even Tyrion got himself a new axe made of Mithril and needed a new name or two for it. Like an Elf/Dwarf name and a Lannister name for such a fine axe.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :) Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, what's up there my friends? I have returned at last and the eighth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is here! I thank you guys once more again for the great reviews and support for this crossover story between Game of Thrones and the Hobbit. :D It is great that this story is getting quite popular around here with Tyrion Lannister around!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones that I swear to the old gods and the new. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Within the open grass plains of Middle-Earth where the orc pack riding in ferocious rabid Gundaband wargs that greatly resembled like direwolves, only a bit more uglier and fiercer, were searching for the small company of dwarves, a hobbit, a Wizard and a Lannister in their pursuit to hunt them down like the animals they are and kill them without mercy...

But they didn't expect another Wizard and an old knight of the Kingsguard showing themselves out of nowhere and surprised them off guard.

"Come and get me! Hahahahaha!", Radagast the Brown taunted with a loud shout at the orc pursuers into chasing him as he drove his sleigh pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits he placed his pride on such furry adorable little creatures, almost laughing like a madman.

The orc warg riders gave chase but they were outmaneuvered by the Brown Wizard's crazy riding with some of their own crashed into a low hanging rock right in the head or some collided against each other. Then Ser Barristan appeared on the flank behind their formation, cutting several of them with the new blade he received while parrying some of their defensive blows as they realized of his presence.

Behind the large rock big enough to hide the whole company mounted in horses away from sight, the Grey Wizard watches as his old friend and an old acquaintance of Tyrion Lannister distracting the orc pack and saw the path is clear for them to make their move now.

"Ride on! Move and stay together!", Gandalf yelled as he led the way to safety in his horse.

The company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and an impish Lannister in their ponies snapped up their reins in order to make speed and keep up with the Gandalf the Grey if they want to get away as far as they can from the orc pack still distracted by Ser Barristan the Bold and Radgadast the Brown despite some of the heavy luggage but it's a life-and-death situation.

The other Dwarves wanted to join in the fight too and spill some Orc blood in their hands as they never got a real good fight since the three Trolls who got turned to stone after being distracted by Tyrion's sharp wits and Gandalf's surprise attack with the rays of the dawning sunlight but the importance of this quest of retaking Erebor with every single member and assets intact had kept them from committing such reckless moves.

It's either move your ass and run or get killed if you don't.

_By the old gods and the new! That Brown Wizard is as crazy as the Mad King! Must be his long lost relative with a different kind of madness..._, Tyrion thought with a deadpan quip comparing Radagast that of the late Aerys II except for the part of the former being a nature lover instead of a pyromaniac as he heard the echoing maniacally voice of Radagast ringing in his ears from a mile away.

As the ponies they rode ran as fast as their horseshoes can hold, the company have made a defensive cavalry circle formation around themselves to protect each other's flanks and the luggage and cargo their other ponies were carrying in order to prevent them from wandering off and might get picked off by any warg riders spotting them.

_Those wargs these orcs rode out there have made the Starks' direwolves look tame in comparison..._, the Imp observed in thought at the ones pursuing the company still held off by Ser Barristan and Radgast boldly facing them in a brief glance before pressing on their fleeing. Not pun intended for the famed knight of the Kingsguard who slew Maelys the Monstrous himself.

While Thorin and Company continued to ride away while they have the chance, Ser Barristan traded blows with few of the orcs before slashed and hacked them down although he noticed their fear and hesitation for some reason. Radasgast, on the other hand, had knocked down several more with his staff as a bludgeon weapon, passing through them and then led more of the orcs away from their attention of Gandalf and the dwarves and a hobbit.

From a far distance, a tall pale orc wearing clothing similar that of a powerful Dothraki khal with a deadly spiked mace attached in his decapitated arm riding atop of a white fierce-looking warg who was observing the skirmish in the open grass fields where he sees the slaughter of his own troops at the hands of Ser Barristan Selmy while others were being played around by the Brown Wizard.

He is Azog the Defiler himself. The Pale Orc who led the orc armies during the Battle of Moria upon claiming rulership of the abandoned Dwarf mines when the Dwarves sought to take it for themselves as their new home after Smaug took over the Lonely Mountain as its new domain and earned the ever-burning grudge for Thorin Oakenshield for the murder of his grandfather, Thror alongside his hatred for the Line of Durin and his desire to end it with the deaths of every dwarf in the royal family line.

According to the heir of the Throne of Durin to the company, Azog had apparently died of his wounds given by the Dwarf prince in avenging of his grandfather's death after slinking back into the filthy pits of the Mines of Moria infested by numerous orcs and goblins, and a certain ancient evil being of fire and shadow sleeping there long ago.

Thorin was wrong in the end as Azog lived in his renewed motivation for revenge and what doesn't killed him had made him stronger than he was before.

Since the news of the Dwarves traveling on the road west which led to the Lonely Mountain still occupied by Smaug reported by his warg scouts despite Ser Barristan slaying them all to cover the company's tracks in the path, Azog was determined to end the Line of Durin completely from the face of Middle-Earth by killing Thorin Oakenshield and anyone else blood-related to him and decided to join in the hunt himself.

Although coming from the looks of his ugly fanged face, this annoyed him to no end at the sight of his force of hunter orcs being dispatched by a very odd but dynamic pair of a crazy Wizard and an old knight that wasted too much time paying attention to them rather than to their prey who are getting away from their line of sight and the hunt will be further dragged on.

"_That annoying Wizard and a Man have whittled down our forces, Master!..._", an orc captain named Yazneg told his superior officer with his comrades expressing outrage and furiously demanded vengeance.

"_Deal with the pathetic Wizard... This one is mine..._", the Pale Orc told them calmly as he then charged into the fray with his huge warg, filled with bloodlust and eager to spill the blood of the former knight of the Kingsguard and soon the Dwarves he greatly despised.

Cutting down an unlucky warg or two with ease, the old knight turned around to see the Pale Orc charging towards him riding on his personal warg snarling rabidly and barely parried the incoming blow from Azog himself that nearly knocked his horse over or even off his ride, had he not moved it out of the way but retaliated as he hit him in the abdomen.

_That large orc... reminds me of Maelys the Monstrous for some reason... But although compared to him, Maelys might have easily killed him and then probably eat him if he wanted to should they meet..._, Ser Barristan thought about the last male member of the Blackfyre line he had extinguished after barely dodging the deadly-looking mace attached on Azog's arm that was sliced off by Thorin Oakenshield when he managed to hurt him in the abdomen while cutting down more orc riders with the new sword forged by the High Elves of the First Age.

"_I see you have Orcrist, old man... Clever of you to choose a weapon forged by the cursed High Elves. But it won't save you from death by my hand..._", Azog commented in an ancient orc language that not even the elderly knight could understand at all but managed to pick up the name of the new sword he used in battle: Orcrist.

Trading blow after blow of their weapons' steel ringing across the deadly confrontation, Ser Barristan managed to keep up with Azog boldly as his epithet known in the Seven Kingdoms although it is hard to fight the Pale Orc while his warg might go after his horse and him too as well if he was not careful. But he managed to strike the inhuman warrior several times with Orcrist, bleeding Azog as a result.

Realizing that he's outnumbered by the Pale Orc's reinforcements coming from both flanks to save their master and was fatigued from the previous skirmish earlier which was blamed for his old age, the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard decided to retreat and fall back to meet with the company after luring them away in a complete different route away from them first which is the top priority of the dangerous task in the first place, taking advantage of the previous distraction by the Brown Wizard still taunting the orcs to come and get him in a maniacally manner while knocking out some few more with his staff.

He had died once in service of Daenerys Targaryen, the last female scion of the greatest dynasty of Westeros seeking to reclaim the Iron Throne which is hers by birthright but there is no way in the Seven Hells that he is going to fall in battle at the hands of these filthy and evil-looking orcs who may resort to dishonorable methods in battle sooner than later that made the current generation of "noble and honorable" knights and unscrupulous sellswords look like saints compared to them.

"May the Seven keep you safe, Wizard...", Ser Barristan said his goodbyes despite they've just met recently and teamed up to buy Thorin and Company enough time to escape before turning horse to make a run for it.

"We'll again, my good friend. May the Valar protect you. Yaah!", Radagast bade farewell to the old knight already fleeing away as self-preservation of his old life, ordering the Rhosgobel rabbits to pull his sleigh once more and leave the scene, luring more as many orcs away as he can.

Then the Brown Wizard called upon the forces of nature around him with his staff to cover the whole surrounding area with fallen tree leaves of autumn upon the orc pack to give Ser Barristan enough time to make a far distance away from the pursuers.

"_Chase down and slay the old man! He might lead us to the Dwarves if he's foolish enough to go to them... Leave that fool of a Wizard behind! He's nothing more than an annoying distraction and a nuisance to begin with!_", Azog quickly ordered his subordinates in his Orc language to go after the fleeing human in his horse already in a far distance covered by the falling leaves everywhere instead of the Brown Wizard, believing that will lead them to the company.

Complying their master's orders almost immediately, the wargs and orc riders quickly gave pursuit after bypassing the large span of falling leaves around them but some of them still persisted in chasing after the crazy Wizard after being humiliated by his antics.

Being chased down by his non-human pursuers who managed to catch up to him for about less than several minutes after being provided cover by Radagast, the old knight weaved his horse around the chasing orcs and wargs into crashing each other and cutting them down along the way but then he nearly got hit in the back by an arrow fired by an orc warg archer which he then used the new sword to deflect the incoming projectiles heading right for him for the fatal kill.

Despite his best efforts, the arrow hit his horse that wounded the poor creature and stumbled down into the ground. The former Kingsguard knight barely managed to jump off his horse and roughly landed on the ground which might have broken his old bones if he was a mere old man, quickly grabbing Orcrist he once lost his grip from the landing and stabbed the warg about to pounce on him from behind.

Then he unsheathed his another sword that was his spare one to cut down another warg rider easily but was bitten by another warg from behind due to possessing no protective full-plate armor around him which he then quickly stabbed it in the eye brutally to release its jaws from him and reeled by the painful bite it gave him.

Seeing the human opponent to be at his greatest disadvantage on foot, many orc attackers came after him for the kill but several more of them had their black dirty blood spilled by the steel of Orcrist and of Ser Barristan's original sword when they foolishly tried to finish him off altogether but the elderly but skilled knight managed to evade and counterattack each and every time.

He was then struck with another arrow on the shoulder and another one in the waist by the sneering orc archers from the distance. It was more painful than the numerous knife stabbings from the Sons of the Harpy during the deadly guerrilla skirmishes with the Unsullied and the Second Sons in Mereen. Regardless of the wounds and fatigue he had experienced, Ser Barristan continued to fight on, cutting more orcs and wargs who are appeared to be unskilled of their arms but ferocious and rabid like wildlings from Beyond the Wall, the ironborn of the Iron Islands or the mountain clans of the Vale of Arynn.

"_Die human! Your blood is mine for my blade to tast-...! Urk!-..._", Yazneg sneered as he raised his deadly scimitar blade to slash at Ser Barristan in arrogance of claiming the old man's head but was quickly beheaded by a one clean swing of Orcrist at his neck without even realizing it while cutting down his warg ride with another swing of his other sword and his headless corpse and his slain animal companion collapsed in an undignified manner.

_I'm getting too old for this shit..._, Ser Barristan cursed himself internally of his old age catching up to him and noticed another wave of orcs coming right at him with no other means of outrunning them after losing his horse to their arrows and jaws of the Gundaband wargs.

Seemingly at his last moments of living in this Middle-Earth after dying once in Mereen, the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard readied himself to die by the swords soaked in Orc and warg blood on his hands once more and was about put up a real fight against the orcs as the legendary knights of the Seven Kingdoms one last time.

However, relief came when Ser Barristan heard the horns blowing and as he turned around, the old knight saw a cavalry formation of tall men with feminine-looking faces dressed in green ornate-looking armor that put all of the fanciful decorated and customized armors of Westeros' knights to shame and some of them are carrying banners that he was not familiar of in Middle-Earth as the old knight watches them take out every single orc within range with their bows and arrows fired upon them but there were some who killed them close range with weapons in their hands.

He never saw such use of ranged weapon by a small but elite group of mounted armored riders in battle before that other men of martial skill would call it cowardly as often in Westeros, the knights and the Northern cavalry used spears and lances, swords, axes and warhammers or any melee weapon they wield but none of them have ever resorted to use bow and arrow among their mounted men except for the archers stationed from the rear line as fire support of armies during wars and conflicts in Westeros.

Saved from the Stranger from the Seven about to claim his soul at the hands of the orcs which was thwarted by the saving group of mounted archers, Ser Barristan knelt on his knees with his old sword supporting him while still holding on to Orcrist just in case.

Observing from afar at the sight of his hunting party shot down by the Elves one by one dying like flies, Azog gritted his teeth almost hard enough to shatter, which would have competed with Stannis Baratheon's habit of taking slights, at the sight of another of the orcs' ancient enemy other than the Dwarves intervening in his hunt.

"_Bah! Curse those Elves! Pull everyone back! We'll hunt down and kill the Dwarf filth once they're on the road again and no longer under the Elves' protection..._", he growled as his subordinate blew a terrible sounding horn to order a tactical withdrawal for now and regroup at Weathertop to make camp there to wait for their next move against their quarry while recuperating from the wounds he received from Ser Barristan.

After driving away the remaining orcs fleeing the scene defeated and humiliated, the group of archers and warriors mounted in majestic destriers turned their attention on the wounded knight with their leader whose long dark hair and wore elaborate armor that distinguish himself from his bodyguards identified by Ser Barristan who took notice of his air of great strength and authority around him, approaching the old knight.

"It would seemed to appear that we arrived just in time before you would have been killed at the hands of these wretched orcs, and drove them away. I am Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell, the realm of the Elves in the High Valley and what is your name?...", the leader of the Elves introduced himself.

"I thank you for saving my life, milord. I am indebted to you. My name is Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold. A knight...", the former Kingsguard knight gave his name and social status as a knight in Westeros along with his epithet before his saviors.

"You're welcome... Intriguing title good ser. Truly befitting your boldness to face that many orcs yourself despite the odds against your favor... Tell me, what is an old swordsman wandering around here near the borders of my realm and being chased down by orcs we've eliminated?", the Elven lord of Rivendell questioned in a hint of wonder.

"I am with the company of dwarves, a small boy, a Wizard and my fellow companion of mine when the orcs came upon us on the journey in the road. I stayed behind with another Wizard, an ally of theirs, to buy them enough time to escape from these orcs pursuing them, milord.", Ser Barristan explained, ignoring the painful wounds he felt around his old body that would have killed a normal man.

Lord Elrond simply nodded, giving his sign of respect for the old man's bravery and valiant effort to fight for his companions he just met before turning attention to his Elven riders beside him. "How noble and valiant of you Ser Barristan. Help him on his feet and get him a new horse. Once we arrive in Rivendell, bring our guest to the infirmary. He will die of those wounds if left untreated.", he said to his subordinates.

Ser Barristan was grateful of this by the Lord of Rivendell's offer of hospitality towards him as he was helped up by the Elven warriors with a new horse to ride on as replacement of his old one killed by arrows of Azog's hunting party and had his wounds from the skirmish that had nearly claimed his life cleaned before receiving proper treatment at Rivendell.

Leaving the corpses of arrow-ridden dead orcs and wargs in the feast for crows sooner than later, Lord Elrond and his group of Elven bodyguards made their way back to Rivendell with the wounded but still alive Ser Barristan Selmy who had slain more than 30 orcs and wargs with Orcrist and his old trusty sword during the decoy skirmish to hold off Azog the Defiler and his hunting party long enough for the Thorin and Company to escape safely.

Upon arriving in Rivendell with Elven host led by Lord Elrond who saved his life, Ser Barristan took the time to admire the one of the most beautiful places in Middle-Earth compared that of Westeros in times of peace and prosperity before wars and rebellions destroyed it by the plots and schemes of nobles playing the game of thrones at the land and its people's expense.

There, the former Kingsguard knight saw the rest of Thorin and Company also arrived here at the home of the Elves as well despite some reluctance by the other dwarves, mainly Thorin Oakenshield due to the cold racial resentment between the dwarves and the elves that the old knight has yet to learn of their history but due to some "convincing" persuasion from Tyrion Lannister plus with a terrifying threat to slap the future King under the Mountain's face or more if he remained stubborn enough, they had no choice to relent and become the guests of Rivendell... for now at least.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's done there folks! Looks like the eighth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and the next update will be coming soon. It appears Thorin and Company have survived Azog the Defiler's pursuit with some help from Radagast and Ser Barristan the Badass and managed to arrive in Riverrun with Lord Elrond and the Elves intervening. Oh well, he was old with limitations of his age anyway but kicked some orc ass and still lived on to fight on another day. Hurrah... (in Dolorous Edd's tone). ;)**

**Taking advise from my most reliable reviewers ever, I would not make Ser Barristan too much OP because in the face of Reality Ensues, while he may be the greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms, he's an old man now but still skilled and formidable as if he was in his youth and prime. But don't worry he's still Ser Barristan the Badass after all.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up my friends? I have finally returned again and the ninth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey is finally here. Thank you once again for your reviews and support for the Game of Thrones x Hobbit crossover. I appreciate them a lot. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit and Game of Thrones that I swear to the old gods and the new. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martin. As well as Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and HBO behind the production of the two beloved franchises of all time.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Meanwhile about several hours ago after Radagast the Brown and Ser Barristan the Bold had volunteered to hold back the pursuing Orc pack and buy them enough time to escape, the company of thirteen Dwarves, a hobbit, a Wizard and a Lannister had managed to successfully evade Azog the Defiler's chase and make their way to a certain place led by Gandalf the Grey.

As they continue riding their ponies on the road, some of the Dwarves grumbled to themselves that they didn't get the chance to spill some Orc blood and miss all of the action while others seemed grateful that they still have a chance with all their members, transportation and supplies intact thanks to the efforts of their new member of their group and the Brown Wizard.

"Tyrion.", Bilbo asked out loud to the Imp riding his own pony next to his own.

"Yes, what is it Master Baggins?", the dwarf of Tywin Lannister replied.

The young master of Bag End said, "Do-do you think your friend, Ser Barristan, is going to be alright? I mean Radagast was there with him and he's a Wizard. Two against a whole pack of Orcs out there behind our backs."

Smirking, the golden-haired Lannister dwarf reassured. "This is Ser Barristan the Bold, Master Baggins. He is the greatest and noblest knight of Westeros. A s an extremely capable warrior, even in his old age, and has a reputation for honor and chivalry that is second to none. Truly a formidable swordsman that not even those vicious Orc pack can defeat him in battle."

"Is he really that great Tyrion son of Tywin?", Thorin wondered after overhearing how much his would-be adviser speak so highly about the human knight who just joined his company on the quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug.

Turning to the future King under the Mountain, Tyrion explained with a dazzling tone to make the tale interesting. "Why yes he is great of course Lord Thorin. Many in the Seven Kingdoms still respected him because of his famous reputation as one of the greatest fighters of Westeros, even if he passed away which would have even furthered his legend more in the books. During his youth, he started learning the art of combat as a small child and was taking part in tourneys while barely a teenager hence earned the epithet 'Barristan the Bold' when he disguised himself as a mystery knight and jousted with a Targaryen prince who recognized his boldness when he was only ten years old."

The Dwarves, Bilbo and even Gandalf were amazed and awed of such boldness their human ally was in his youth after hearing the Imp's story about Ser Barristan who will be truly considered a boon on their quest.

"As Ser Barristan grew up to become a distinguishable knight in his own right, he was made a member of the Kingsguard, the royal bodyguards of the Iron Throne by Lord Commander Gerold Hightower 'The White Bull' while very young and proved his valor in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where he slew Maelys the Monstrous, the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, in combat on the Stepstones. He also rescued King Aerys II Targaryen from the rebellious Darklyns during the Defiance of Duskendale.", Tyrion further continued his tale about the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"That is quite bold of him to do all that Tyrion. I mean not even the famous Men from stories and legends here in Middle-Earth can perform such a feat.", Bilbo remarked that several Dwarves and even the Grey Wizard agreed to that opinion.

After scribbling down on every detail on paper about their human ally from the Halfman himself, Ori said out loud. "Is there more about Ser Barristan we'd like to know about, Tyrion?"

Having liked the young Dwarf for his love of knowledge that he will put such talent to good use for the future of Erebor, the Lannister dwarf replied, "Of course of course Ori. One of Ser Barristan's most famous heroic deeds was the campaign against the notorious outlaw gang known as the Kingswood Brotherhood, in which he, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Sumner Crakehall, and my older brother Jaime Lannister, who was Barristan's squire before being knighted in the aftermath, participated. At that battle, Ser Barristan killed the Brotherhood's leader Simon Toyne in single combat and rescued Lady Jeyne Swann and her septa."

After hearing how much of the old man's history, the Dwarves had nothing but deep respect for the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard whose skills were greatly a boon in their quest to the Lonely Mountain despite his age and yet they began to fear something bad might happen to him when he had boldly volunteered to intercept the Orc pack chasing them.

"Tyrion, Gandalf. I have this strange feeling Ser Barristan might not come back alive if he were fighting those Orcs and wargs chasing us from behind.", the hobbit said in worry and concern.

"Like I said, Master Baggins. Ser Barristan is an extremely capable warrior and those Orcs will be nothing but fodder by his blade and also the new sword forged by the High Elves themselves.", the Imp reassured again which Thorin and Company seemed to agree but knew better that pitting yourself against a pack of Orcs who could hunt down and kill you in different of perverted hunting methods since their people had experienced that before in their war against them.

Gandalf interjected however, "I wouldn't doubt that Tyrion my lad. The Orc pack who were chasing us earlier was led by someone who may be the most cunning and the most dangerous leader we would later face again in the road. It will not be an easy task for your friend Ser Barristan to hold them off while we get away from their tracks. Even Radagast knew the danger of having to delay them as much as possible."

"Oh please as if they could kill him. Vicious and undisciplined hunters against a professional knight. Ser Barristan will cut them down easily as carving a cake if he have to. But yes I share your sentiments. Those Orcs and their wargs must be very good in covering their distance between us and them like a hunter to his prey in a game.", the Halfman noted.

"That is what Orcs are, Tyrion. Vicious and cunning is part of their malicious nature.", Balin added.

"Not to mention less pretty than the Elves.", Bofur joked that earned a few laughs from the group before they continue their ride on the road for rest and safety.

After dislodging from their ponies and walked by foot while reining on them, Thorin and Company walked on the rocky road where it leads them and when they arrived, they are at the edge of a narrow gorge of the river Loudwater, one of the main approaches to a certain place comes from the nearby Ford of Bruinen, but well hidden in the moorlands and foothills of the Misty Mountains.

Walking beside Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf gave the introduction of the destination they have reached to the company, "The Valley of Imladris. In the common time, it's known by another name..."

"... Rivendell.", the young master of Bag End finished with a look of awe and wonder at the place where the Elves dwell.

Snorting in amusement of the name of the Elves' home, Tyrion quipped, "Rivendell?... How original. I've heard another name from where I came from and it's called Riverrun, the seat of House Tully the paramount overlords of the Riverlands. Well former seat now since they continue to hold it in defiance of the Iron Throne and its new lawful rulers, House Frey."

"Show some respect, Tyrion my lad." the Grey Wizard playfully yet sternly reminded him before continuing his introduction of Rivendell. "And here lies 'The Last Homely House East of the Sea'..."

While the Dwarves and Bilbo continue admiring the scenery, Thorin walked up to Gandalf in a sour mood and said accusingly. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this Valley is that what you bring yourself.", the elderly Wizard softly shot back at the Dwarf King's pessimist regard for Elves.

"Indeed, Gandalf is right. Your petty contempt of Elves would further jeopardize this quest if you keep that up Lord Thorin. Like I said before. A good king must listen to the advise of his counselors and allies in order to make good decisions that may benefit the kingdom and his people. Truly you are a great fool to turn these Elves away if that really helps us in our quest.", Tyrion advised with the repeat of the wise words he had spoken to the King under the Mountain earlier.

Thorin remained silent at the Lannister dwarf's declaration which Bilbo eyed on him, Tyrion and Gandalf in a really awkward manner towards political affairs since he lives in a country which is the Shire itself.

"Do I have to slap you in the face to remember that, Lord Thorin? Perhaps I can help you refresh your memory.", Tyrion mildly threatened with impatience as he readied his hand ready to slap the idiot into some sense.

Trying to dissuade both the Wizard and the Little Lion but was startled of the slapping threat since he did the same thing to Bofur for scaring Bilbo with funeral arrangements in the contract, the older Dwarf spoke. "I-I-I understand the wisdom of your words, Tyrion son of Tywin. But... You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

_Gods, he's as paranoid as the Mad King. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Thorin turned out to be like Aerys should he claim Erebor from the dragon and if he does, I will ensure his reign is_ short-_lived__. That I promise you. __A Lannister always pays his debts._, Tyrion thought on observation of the future King under the Mountain negatively with a in-joke about Dwarf height and then glanced at the twins of blond and black hair.

_Perhaps Kili and Fili will indeed be better successors than their uncle. That is if they share their rule together as brothers which is highly unlikely. Brothers fight for succession of the throne no matter how great the familial bond they share or somehow lacked together. Just like Renly and Stannis after Robert died from a hunting accident that the dimwit fool Lancel had in hand of this when the War of the Five Kings started with Ned Stark's execution. But I had great hope for the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield._, he added more in this thought.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that needed to be answered for.", Gandalf explained which Thorin huffed in disbelief that the Wizard is right before continuing. "If we are to be successful, we needed to be tact and respect. And small degree of charm."

Gleaming his eyes filled with anticipation, the Little Lion mused. "I see... So this is where I come in, we have to negotiate with these Elves of Rivendell for their support if this boosts our chances in this quest to the Lonely Mountain. Seems that I happen to be an expert in political negotiations and state affairs."

Balin supported to his rightful ruler when he saw him gave a look of skepticism, "Tyrion is right, Thorin. He said it himself at the feast at Master Baggins' home at the Shire and perhaps we will put it to good use with the Elves. None of us here had experience in politics and Tyrion is the only one who has."

"Hmm... Tyrion would be essential to gain their support in the negotiations which is why you will leave the talking to me first before you do. I know these Elves long before any of you were born.", the Grey Wizard said which Tyrion finds it suspicious that he was up to something and will find out but remained quiet.

The rest of the company all agreed to enter Rivendell and continued on the road until they reached the main entrance in their ponies. Crossing the long stone bridge, the group entered the open yards of the Elves' home and gazed with awe and wonder of the surroundings around them. Bilbo, on the other hand, looked happy as if this was his dream come true in his youth while Tyrion had to admit that the architecture of the Elves are quite marvelous to behold and wonder almost like from the stories bards and minstrels used to tell in times of peace.

Getting off their ponies, the Dwarves looked around and muttered to themselves and Gandalf had to wait for any Elf host greeting their arrival which already came sooner than they expected.

"Mithrandir.", called out a tall Elf in light dark robes and had long flowing brown hair as he descended down the stairs after passing through the Elf Sentinels.

"Lindir.", the Grey Wizard spoke out the name of Lord Elrond's right hand man while Thorin and Dwalin expressed mutters of scoffing at him.

_These Elves almost look like Targaryens in terms of beauty. Except for silver hair and purple eyes._, Tyrion thought bemusedly after seeing an Elf for the first time.

_"We heard you crossed into the Valley."_, Lindir spoke in an Elvish language that only Gandalf can understand.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond.", the Wizard politely demanded which the Elf claimed that his lord is not here, prompting the former to wonder where he was.

Before Lindir could even say a word, a loud horn was blown of signaling the Lord of Rivendell and his party had returned as the company turned around to see a column of Elf warriors in horses arriving and headed into their direction, prompting Bifur to curse in broken Dwarvish tongue.

"Close ranks!", the Dwarf King immediately ordered as everyone formed tight defensive circle formation and even pulled Bilbo and Tyrion too as well along with the rest of their ponies.

The mounted Elves surrounded the Company with their banners flying they proudly raised while the Dwarves were bit too angsty to be picking a fight with them where their hospitality and support was badly needed.

Glancing among the cavalry of Elven warriors, Tyrion saw Ser Barristan Selmy alive and well, technically wounded from the skirmish with the Orc pack but yes still alive and lived to fight another day. _Thank the gods you're alive Ser Barristan and I see you've made new friends too._, he thought with relief.

"Gandalf.", Lord Elrond called out to the Grey Wizard and was pleased to see him again.

"Lord Elrond.", the tall old man said with the same look of gladness to see him again too before speaking in Elvish language. _"My friend. Where have you been?"_

Replying in the same language of his people, the Lord of Rivendell explained as he get off of his horse and embraced his old friend. _"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass."_

"Strange for Orcs to come close to our borders. And much stranger when we ran into a Man named Ser Barristan Selmy who is of old age yet was skilled enough of taking down 30 Orcs all by himself but we saved him when he was surrounded by the rest of the pack. He needed to be brought to the healing to be treated.", he finished in Common Tongue, holding on his weapon and pointed to the former Kingsguard member who is still heavily wounded.

Upon giving his sword to Lindir, Elrond wondered out loud. "As it came to my mind lately,... Something or someone has drawn them here. It wasn't a coincidence when we encountered a skirmish between Ser Barristan and the Orc pack before we intervened and drove them away."

"That would be us. And Ser Barristan is an ally of our company. We thank you for bringing him back alive. He boldly volunteered to delay them as soon as possible with Radagast the Brown hence his moniker.", Gandalf said which his old friend had noted.

"Glad to see you still in one piece, Ser Barristan. It's too early for you to die just yet when you joined in our merry group.", Tyrion quipped as he watched the old knight helped on his feet by the other Elven warriors nearby to be taken to the healing room.

Sporting a small smile, the old knight quipped back as he was gently escorted with Orcrist and his old trusty sword in his hand. "Thank you for your concern Lord Tyrion. There's an old Bravoosi saying after all: 'What do we say to the God of Death? Not today.'..."

_Indeed, not today._, the Halfman thought on that last sentence in repeat.

Approaching forward with pride of a King under the Mountain, Thorin faced the Lord of Rivendell when the latter formally welcomed him politely to his guest. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met.", the heir of the Throne of Durin spoke with barely polite tone he had to put up.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.", Elrond explained of how he came to know him in the first place.

Thorin noted of his late granfather's relations with other leaders of states, "Indeed but he never mentioned you."

With the rest of the Company and Bilbo looking nervously and intently, Elrond spoke again in Elvish language to his nearby subordinates without even turning around. _"Light the fires, fetch the miruvor [wine]. We must give food to our guests with the hospitality of Rivendell."_

Unable to understand and comprehend the meaning of his words, the Dwarves began to speak out in outrage with Gloin yelling out loud. "What's he saying? Does he said something insulting!?"

"No, Master Gloin. He's offering you _food_.", the Grey Wizard pointed out the misunderstanding as if he had punctuated the last part of his sentence for emphasis to put that into their thick stubborn skulls.

After several whispers and muttering between each other, the Company seemed to be agree with the hospitality of Rivendell so long as food is involved with it and then willingly entered the halls of the Elves along with their ponies taken to the stables while Bilbo Baggins sported quite an obvious look of _'__God, that Orc chase was scary. I better clean up once I get to the bathrooms...' _on his face.

_Food. Bribe them with food and they'll comply. Better than gold. If only Westeros valued food better than any riches in the world but bugger them all and I don't care._, the Halfman mused to himself that it's the only thing that keeps them in line other than gold and treasures of the Lonely Mountain Smaug claimed. "So there's going to be a feast under your hospitality I assume?", he asked when walking past by the tall brown-haired Elf.

"I simply assure you, friend. The feast in Rivendell will be a great merriment to remember.", Lord Elrond's right hand man said.

Meanwhile on the far side of the Elf castle, a certain man with a lined face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes and a sharp nose, and had lustrous and black hair with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak sported a sly yet mischievous smile after noticing the Little Lion and also the famed former Kingsguard member since he came to Middle-Earth at his gruesome death before walking away from the balcony with his young half-Elf daughters.

However, the 'great merriment' Lindir had spoken of on the other had not materialized. Though the Elves were enjoying themselves thoroughly with alluring and wondrous music to admire, the feast seemed so far a very low-key affair and sort of boring. The wine was excellent as Tyrion had enjoyed every cup poured he drank and the food too was exquisite but it felt so... bland.

Even the Dwarves of Thorin and Company weren't enjoying much of this either because there is no meat and all green leaves as they try to enjoy the hospitality of the Elves of Rivendell as much as they could.

"Try it. Just a mouthful.", Nori said with his glass cup of wine in his hand.

The young Dwarf scribe objected as he holds the leaf piece from his plate as he's a meat-eater and obviously not a vegetarian, "I don't like green food."

Searching through the plate filled with leaves while Oin looks at the piece of onion he picked with a fork, Dwalin grumbled with frustration. "Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?", Ori wondered out loud.

"What this feast is lacking is entertainment. Feels like a funeral...", the Lannister dwarf said to himself after a sip of wine as he then started noticing Ser Barristan all healed up healthy as a horse in fresh clothing washed away from dirt and soil, and was following Gandalf and Lord Elrond to the feast although he did notice some few Elf children of tanned color for some reason where the rest of the Elves are fair-skinned.

The Grey Wizard spoke, "Kind of you to invite us. I'm not dressed for dinner."

"You never are.", the Lord of Rivendell bemusedly said that earned a chuckle from Gandalf.

"My thanks Lord Elrond. The healers of your home are truly skilled in the gifts of healing unlike the maesters...", the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard said with a hint of disdain for robed men with chain, well mostly for Grand Maester Pycelle because of his status as a Lannister crook under Queen Cersei back at King's Landing.

Elrond simply nodded at the Man's gratefulness and led the two to the table to sit down and enjoy the feast as the Dwarves came to appreciate the wonderful song with Oin putting a handkerchief on his ear trumpet, possibly either clear out the noise or set its sound accuracy to the minimum. While Tyrion poured another cup of wine to enjoy and savor more of its taste.

Upon being introduced with the Elvish weapons the company had found in the troll caves, the ruler of the Last Homely House in the East Sea recognized with a hint of surprise and awe as he eyed on the runes embedded on its steel. "This is Orcrist. The Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin... It served you well Ser Barristan."

"Indeed. I was able to stand a chance with the Orc pack leader despite his ferocity and numbers.", the elderly knight said after nodding in receiving back the sword and Thorin Oakenshield look like he was regretting giving that sword to him instead of receiving it since Orcrist was a magnificent sword befitting for a king or a noble warrior after all to look upon of its steel and sharpness.

Given another sword by Gandalf, the Elf lord recognized it again when unsheathing its rune-forged steel. "This is Glamdring. The Foe-Hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. Swords were made during Goblin Wars in the First Age..."

Meanwhile when Elrond continued his lore on that sword, Bilbo peeked down to see his new sword and unsheathe it as he wanted to know if the lord of Rivendell might recognize it too as well but Balin stopped him. "I wouldn't bother that lad, would you? Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying? My sword doesn't see battle?", the hobbit asked with a look of baffling.

"I'm not actually sure if it's a sword. More like a letter opener my lad.", the elderly wise Dwarf noted.

Tyrion Lannister decided to chime in while taking a cup of wine, "Even a letter opener can kill more foes than any other sword and so long Bilbo's weapon is a sword, its steel will draw blood no matter what it looks like. Remember, Balin. I have my mind and it can be the most dangerous weapon if used correctly in the game of thrones whether you live or die. Knowledge is power."

Balin seemed to understand the Halfman's opinions and kept quiet while Bilbo gave a silent nod and looked at his new sword again, trying to think of a new name which will come to his mind eventually soon enough.

On the other hand, Tyrion came to look at his own new axe of Elf-forged origin and wondered out loud to himself in his mind. _Hmm... This new weapon of mine deserved a name worthy of a Lannister. Hmm... Let me guess... Kingslayer? Nope, Jaime had that title but possibly. Bone-crusher? Obviously too sharp to inflict broken bones and no doubt cut anything down to itty bitty pieces. Gold Shitter? Nah, I'm too well-manner to give such a crude name for a wondrous axe... Aha! Oh yes! Brightroar! I will name you Brightroar named to spite my lord father who's been looking for the same missing heirloom of House Lannister for a long time before settling down with Ned Stark's sword Ice into Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail. You hear that, father? I found Brightroar and it's in my hands now. The biggest irony and a massive 'Fuck You' for everything you did to me simply because I'm a dwarf! Hahahahahaha! Yes! Brightroar indeed._

"How did you come by these?", the Elf lord asked when he returned Glamdring back to the Grey Wizard.

"We found them in the troll hoard on the Great East Road after Tyrion son of Tywin outwitted the three trolls with his wits and luck alone. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs and Ser Barristan volunteered to hold them off until we arrived here in Rivendell until your return with him alive from such a dangerous task.", Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing in the Great East Road?", Elrond questioned again.

"We were on a journey to the West of course, Lord Elrond. What else have we been doing? We weren't obviously the mummer's trope traveling around Middle-Earth to entertain people with our marvelous tricks and performances, if there's really such thing as a mummer's trope in the first place.", the Lannister dwarf quipped out loud that earned attention from the Lord of Rivendell himself

Sparing a glance at the golden-haired Lannister, Elrond asked with wonder."I see... And who you might be my friend?"

"Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin. Adviser of Lord Thorin Oakenshield and Hand of the King under the Mountain.", the Halfman introduced himself with the added title that came out from his mouth, probably thanks to the Elf wine he drank so much.

"Interesting title. Hand of the King under the Mountain?... So you must be the one who outwitted three trolls by yourself Tyrion Lannister son of Tywin?", the black-haired Elf lord said.

Pouring another cup of wine, Tyrion replied. "Indeed I have, Lord Elrond. Sometimes the mind is the greatest weapon in the world that can bring you more victories than armies alone. I valued it highly most of all. Outwitting trolls is like drinking a cup of wine anytime of the day. Hence why I became Lord Thorin's adviser to make good use of my services and my intelligence in order to help him in his rule and bring much better results for the Dwarves in the state of political affairs with the rest of the world in Middle-Earth."

The Lord of Rivendell appeared to be impressed of his character and intelligence while the Imp's companions seemed to agree with his opinion. What a wonderful place to be accepted and acknowledged regardless of any origin, Tyrion definitely wanted to stay in Middle-Earth forever. Not some living hell hole called Westeros or even a stinking shit pile of a city called King's Landing.

"Hahahaha! Sounds like you Lord Lannister. Hand of the King. It does ring a bell to your status as adviser to the King under the Mountain I heard so much about. I thought this was the last time we ever saw each other again back in King's Landing. Especially you Ser Barristan.", a familiar voice with an unmistakable Dornish accent called out to them.

Turning around from the table, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo looked to see who's the newcomer to the feast they're in while Lord Elrond rubbed his head calmly as if this was a regular occurrence since his long-time guest had his away around Elf maidens and even Elf-men too as well inside his domain, and had several illegitimate Elf children of Dornish blood as a result but took good care of them in his responsibility.

On the meantime, Tyrion Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy had recognized that voice and knew who that person was including his feared reputation of a viper from Dorne in Westeros. Especially someone who had died a very disturbing skull-crushing death at the hands of Ser Gregor Clegane in the trial of combat because the Halfman was there himself.

As the two Westerosi turned around too, they saw the same person only dressed in the same fitting clothing, the Lannister dwarf had seen in their first meeting at King's Landing, only with Elf-made fabric and was accompanied by several Elf daughters of his flesh and blood with viper eyes standing next to him which Tyrion simply gave a mischievous smile in response.

"Prince Oberyn..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the ninth chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and the new update will be coming soon enough when I have time. ****It appears Thorin and Company are now in Rivendell and under the hospitality of Lord Elrond and the Elves albeit reluctantly but will have to contend with else Tyrion slaps the would-be King under the Mountain. On the other hand, the Imp and Ser Barristan the Bold meets another fellow Westerosi they didn't expect here: Prince Oberyn. Few more GoT characters and that's done but I will not tell you who will appear next. I mean where's the fun in that? ;)**

**Plus, Tyrion had settled with Brightroar as the new name of his axe to fit the biggest irony to Tywin Lannister and it fits quite a lot. Thanks guys! :D**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
